Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos
by Siriusila9
Summary: Si, justamente en ese momento, James Potter se dio cuenta de que la chica que ahora mismo le sonreía a Digorry mientras le cogía de la mano y le susurraba algo al oído, si esa chica, era la mujer de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que os vaya todo bien. Me he llevado casi un mes escribiendo esta mini historia que, seguramente, me ocupará dos capítulos. Le he cogido bastante cariño a este mini fic, espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo. Aquí está el primer capítulo (el cual tuve que revisarlo un montón de veces para no cometer ningún fallo y cambiar algunas cosas) ¡Espero que os guste!

**Dedicatorias:** este fic se lo quiero dedicar a dos personas muy importantes para mí: **Patita Lupin 73** y **Dark Sweetness. **Sin ellas seguramente esta historia no había funcionado. Os debo una bien grande (sobre todo el aguantar mis irregulares ideas para cada escena y daros el coñazo con esto). Por lo que, es para vosotras. Y que sepáis que os quiero mucho a las dos :) También quiero dedicárselo a **Dryadeh** que, sin apenas darse cuenta, hizo que volviera a leer en esta fabulosa página y que volviera en mí las ganas de escribir.

**Diclaimer:** no soy J.K, por lo que nada de esto es mio, ni siquiera los sentimientos de James hacia Lily lo son. Yo solamente me dedico a fantasear y a escribir sobre algo que ya está escrito.

* * *

No sabe por qué, ni cómo, ni siquiera sabe cuándo pasó, pero un día la verdad cayó sobre él como un balde lleno de agua fría. Rápida, dolorosa.

Lily Evans era la mujer de su vida.

Sin embargo, cuando meditó las palabras durante unos minutos, la idea no se le hizo tan descabellada como pensaba que lo sería, al revés, era como si su cuerpo lo hubiera aceptado hace mucho sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta.

Tal vez se fijó en ella por su carácter, por su forma de pensar o tal vez por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía, aunque esa sonrisa nunca fuera dirigida a él. Tal vez fuera por esos ojos esmeralda, o ese cuerpo que lo volvían loco. Por su forma de levantar la ceja cuando lo veía acercándose a ella, por su forma de morder la pluma cuando estaba concentrada, tal vez por cómo se mordía el labio cuando no estaba segura de algo.

Puede que se enamorara cuando escuchó su risa, tan dulce, o cuando la vio cantando por los pasillos pensando que nadie le seguía una canción de los Beatles, o por esa vez que la observó cayéndose al lago mientras intentaba tirar a Alice entre risas, o cuando la espió mientras estaba sentada en el jardín leyendo un libro y los tímidos rayos de sol iluminaron su pelo pelirrojo, como eternas llamas.

A lo mejor le llamó la atención que fuera tan inteligente, que siempre tuviera una frase con la que defenderse y dejarlo en ridículo, por su cabezonería o por su fuerte personalidad. Puede que la idea de que le gustase se le metiera en la cabeza cuando observó sus labios carnosos, su nariz pequeña y respingona, tal vez esa idea ocupara su mente cuando uno de esos días que los Merodeadores volvían de Hogsmeade, la vio sentada en el sofá, cerca de la chimenea con una manta encima y el libro abierto, profundamente dormida.

Puede que se diera cuenta cuando al entrar en la biblioteca, se fijó que, sin darse cuenta, su mirada iba directamente hacia la pelirroja o cuando se sentaba en una mesa enfrente de ella, cogía un libro y fingía que lo leía mientras estudiaba cada movimiento o suspiro que la chica producía. O ese día que Sirius le dio una colleja después de pasarse toda la comida mirándola, diciéndole que era una nenaza, o puede que fuera cuando Remus le pilló una de esas veces que iba a la biblioteca para mirarla, con el libro al revés.

O seguramente se diera cuenta cuando sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, como si le costase respirar, y se le congelara la sonrisa traviesa que había tenido hasta ese momento, cuando sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Seguramente fue ese día que la vio besándose con Diggory. Cuando observó como el moreno la cogía de su cintura, cuando la atraía hacia él enredando sus manos en su pelo, o cuando vio como ella le respondía con el mismo ímpetu agarrándole del cuello.

Si, seguramente fue en ese momento, cuando sintió esa mezcla de celos, dolor y furia que lo dejaron estático en el suelo, como un imbécil sin poder apartar la mirada de esa escena.

Y, aunque sabía que era imposible negar lo evidente, cuando Remus le miró preocupado él le respondió sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros, dando a entender algo que los dos sabían que era mentira. Tampoco pudo evitar soltar una mueca cuando se encontró con los ojos grises de su amigo, mirándolo de esa manera que sólo Sirius sabe hacer, haciendo imposible no trasmitir la tristeza y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momento . Tan solo fue capaz de soltar un suspiro, bajar la cabeza e irse cuando sintió un leve apretón en el brazo que provenía de Petter.

Si, justamente en ese momento, James Potter se dio cuenta de que la chica que ahora mismo le sonreía a Digorry mientras le cogía de la mano y le susurraba algo al oído, si esa chica, era la mujer de su vida.

* * *

Tres meses, dos semanas y cinco días eran los que habían pasado desde ese momento, y aún así a James todavía le dolía acostumbrarse a verla con otro.

Eran como pequeñas agujas clavándose en su pecho. Todavía le costaba respirar cuando los veía juntos riéndose, abrazados, besándose, diciéndose cosas al oído. Y no podía dejar de pensar que debería ser él y no Diggory, el que hiciera que la pelirroja sonriera de esa manera, que hiciera que se distrajera en clase mirando por la ventana, que sus ojos esmeraldas lo buscaran cuando entraba en el comedor. Debería ser él y, en cambio, no lo era.

Maldecía una y otra vez su suerte, el haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado. Pero, por mucho que Sirius le hiciera una lista de las mil y una chicas que podrían ayudarle a olvidarla, James no quería. La sensación de quererla era, aparte de dolorosa, lo mejor que podría haberle pasado.

Porque aunque James sabía que la felicidad de la chica no era por él, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ella. Porque valía la pena verla siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, tarareando cualquier canción, de buen humor… verla _feliz_.

Y sabía que esa manera de quererla y sufrir por ella hacía enloquecer a Sirius, que siempre intentaba quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Incluso Remus le apoyaba comentando que, por mucho que Lily fuera su amiga, no tenía derecho a sufrir así y que ya era hora de olvidarla. Hasta Petter organizó una fiesta sorpresa junto con sus otros dos amigos para levantarle el ánimo. Por supuesto en la fiesta, aparte de haber litros de Whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla había muchísimas chicas convencidas de que ellas podían hacerle olvidarse de ella.

Pero a James eso no le importaba, porque podría decirles a sus amigos una y otra vez que intentaba olvidarla pero que no podía, más en el fondo, sabía que ni siquiera lo había intentado de verdad. Porque no quería. Y resultaba irónico, que pudiendo olvidarla no lo hiciera, que pudiendo desvanecer ese pequeño e incómodo dolor que ya era habitual en él, no quisiera hacerlo. Porque James, por mucho que le gustase las travesuras, el salir de fiesta, el alcohol y las chicas, era incluso _maduro_ cuando se refería a ella, porque sabía que como Lily no encontraría nunca a nadie y que, por muchas mujeres que hubiera después de ella, ninguna le haría sentir ni una mínima parte de lo que la pelirroja le hacía sentir simplemente cuando le sonreía.

* * *

Para James, volar era su salvación, la sensación del frío viento golpeándole en la cara le relajaba, el poder cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente le agradaba. Para James volar era _necesario_. Tan necesario como bromear, revolverse el pelo y salir de fiesta. Volar era una parte de él, cuando se montaba en su escoba, nada importaba, salvo la sensación de control que le poseía cuando estaba en el aire. Allí arriba podía olvidarse de todo, podía olvidarse de ella aunque fuera por unos instantes. Y podía estar lloviendo, nevando, granizando… que seguramente él no bajaría, se quedaría allí arriba, observando el paisaje, dejándose llevar por las emociones, descargando su ira o simplemente dejando la mente en blanco. Porque esos momentos eran los únicos en los que James podía controlar sus emociones al cien por cien, en los que sentía que lo tenía todo bajo control y que lo que pasara o no, era decisión suya y de nadie más.

Y fue uno de esos días en los que llueve a cántaros y él está arriba cuando ve que alguien se acerca al campo de Quidditch. Intrigado intenta averiguar quién es esa persona borrosa que va acortando la distancia poco a poco, pero le es imposible ver tras la densa capa de lluvia que cae sobre ellos. Sólo es capaz de saber quién es cuando ve que esa figura monta en su escoba y sube hasta quedarse a su lado.

-James, creo que ya es suficiente-le grita intentando hacerse notar entre el estruendo causado por la lluvia. James sabe que no está hablando precisamente de estar allí arriba empapándose, y no puede evitar sonreírle.

-Pareces un chucho empapado canuto-no es la sonrisa burlona lo que le llama la atención a Sirius, sino sus ojos, tristes, cansados.

-No vale la pena tio, te está destrozando y lo sabes, ya ni siquiera eres el mismo James, te está cambiando y joder, no me gusta nada, y menos aún que no hagas nada por intentar cambiarlo. Joder cornamenta ¿no ves lo que te estás haciendo?-le mira furioso intentando abrirle los ojos, y aunque no puede evitar sentirse apenado por él, le dice lo que piensa- no te quiere, ya es hora de olvidarla tio- y se siente culpable cuando ve el dolor en su mirada, pero tenía que decírselo, porque es su mejor amigo, porque es su hermano y está harto de verlo sufrir, de ver el poco entusiasmo que tiene cuando planean alguna broma, de ver como se hunde cada vez que Evans está cerca, de ver como su agonía aumenta por cada día que va pasando, de ver como esa pelirroja le está quitando poco a poco a su mejor amigo. Y no, no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados, porque no le va a fallar, porque él siempre estará ahí para apoyarle por mucho que la verdad le duela. Porque le quiere, porque es la única familia que tiene.

Pero James no es capaz de responderle, porque no tiene nada que decir, se queda callado mirando como el rostro enfurecido de su amigo va cambiando hasta mirarle apenado.

-¿Sabes? Es como si me hubiera acostumbrado, como si lo hubiera aceptado- murmura mientras esquiva sus ojos grises. Sirius solo asiente, observándole en silencio, sabiendo que en esos momentos lo mejor que puede hacer es callarse y no decir nada. Porque conoce a James a la perfección y sabe que lo último que necesita ahora su amigo es a alguien que le dé el coñazo o le intente comer la cabeza.

-Se pasará, cornamenta, y para cuando se pase tendrás una larga lista de conquistas que cumplir- bromeó el chico sonriéndole, dándole su apoyo.

Esa noche James tuvo dos cosas claras: tenía los mejores amigos que uno podía desear y por mucho que le costase, debía pasar página.

* * *

Es una noche fría, de esas que necesitas mil y una mantas para entrar en calor, de esas que te despiertas cuando sientes un escalofrío recorrer tu espalda. Todo está tranquilo, en silencio cosa bastante normal dado que son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Cogiendo la manta que se le ha caído al suelo intenta dormirse, pero le es imposible pues los fuertes ronquidos de Petter no le dejan. Aún así cierra los ojos y, sin previo aviso la imagen de ella aparece en su mente: riéndose, furiosa, alegre, apenada, pensativa… simplemente ella, una y otra vez. Enfurecido al ver que hasta su propia mente le juega una mala pasada, se levanta y baja a la sala común. Se sienta en uno de los sofás próximos a la chimenea observando las cenizas de lo que antes fueron unas espléndidas llamas, como su pelo.

Todo le recuerda a ella, incluso el más insignificante detalle o cosa hace que su nombre aparezca, fugaz, en su mente.

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la conversación que tuvieron Sirius y él esa tarde de lluvia, y aunque la actitud del merodeador cambió notablemente alegrando a sus amigos, a veces no podía evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si, alguna vez, ella le hubiera dicho que si.

Se odiaba a sí mismo cuando se hacía ese tipo de preguntas, cuando su mente sin querer se imaginaba un no tan posible futuro con Lily, le hacía sentirse vulnerable, débil, y él no lo era, no. Él era un gryffyndor.

Por eso poco a poco había dejado sus sentimientos en un pequeño rincón dónde nadie, ni siquiera él, pudiera verlos y había intentado volver a ser el mismo James de siempre.

Con más castigos, más travesuras, más bromas e incluso saliendo con varias chicas, había conseguido que poco a poco el merodeador dejara de ser una "nenaza" (como le había llamado Sirius) a ser un "merodeador con todas las letras" (como le habían comentado sus amigos entre risas).

E incluso dejó ver su indiferencia cuando se enteró de que Diggory y Lily se habían peleado, y que él días después la había dejado. Ahora todo volvía a ser como antes, quitando el hecho de que él ya no iba detrás de ella por los pasillos jurándole amor eterno y un futuro feliz, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

Le dolía, no podía evitarlo, saber que estaba libre, que lo estaba pasando mal y no poder acercarse a ella. Pero ya lo había aceptado, el hecho de que ella no era para él se lo había dejado claro la pelirroja ese día que la había visto besándose con Diggory por primera vez, si… ese día que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Intentar ignorarla muchas veces no era fácil, a veces no podía evitar sonreírle cuando la veía por los pasillos, o decirle buenos días cuando se sentaba cerca suya, y aunque luego se maldecía una y otra vez a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido cuando ella estaba cerca, valía la pena al ver que ella le respondía con una sonrisa, aunque ésta fuera cordial o a veces incluso amistosa.

De repente sintió como algo cálido le abrazaba, protegiéndole del frío. Cuando James abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido se maldijo al no encontrar sus gafas. Pero su furia duró poco al ver que sobre él había una pequeña manta de color verde césped. La furia se fue sobre todo, cuando descubrió que esa manta ya la había visto antes y no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que esa manta le había resultado tan familiar porque la había visto un millón de veces cuando había observado a Lily leer junto al fuego.

* * *

La primavera llegó y con ella el buen tiempo, cada vez era más frecuente ver a la gente tumbada en el cálido césped hablando, estudiando o leyendo, respirando ese aire puro y enrojeciendo bajo los cálidos rayos de sol.

Y ahí estaban ellos, los Merodeadores, pensando en la nueva broma que gastarían a los Slytherins en cuanto tuvieran ocasión. Saboreando esos días de libertad que tenían como un regalo, intentaban estar lo máximo posible fuera del castillo.

Era difícil ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué broma gastar ese día. Petter comentaba que sería gracioso que cada vez que cualquiera de ellos intentara hablar sólo le salieran palabras como "viva Gryffyndor, odio mi casa, muerte a las serpientes" o "los merodeadores son los mejores, y siempre lo serán" acompañados de unos bailes bastante extraños y que más tarde, se autolesionaran. Remus pensaba que bastaría con llenar de una sustancia asquerosa toda su sala común (con ellos incluidos dentro) y que no se les fuera durante, como mínimo dos días. Aunque luego añadió que no estaba mal la idea de hacer que la mesa donde ellos comían explotase (chamuscándoles los pelos y dejándolos calvos) dejándoles un olor putrefacto y la cara deforme. Sirius, más práctico, dejó caer la idea de matarlos y enterrarlos en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido. Y James, bueno… James tenía una idea genial en mente, de verdad que la tenía, había llegado casualmente mientras miraba el lago cuando de repente vio una chica acercándose. Cuando Lily Evans llegó hasta ellos James ni se acordaba de que una vez tuvo una idea de una broma que, si se hubiera realizado, habría sido la mejor de la historia.

-James-no sabía cuando la pelirroja había dejado de llamarle por su apellido, tal vez desde que no le había vuelto a dar el coñazo, tal vez desde esa noche en la que ella le había dejado su manta, a _él_, para que no pasara frío. No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importa mucho el cómo ni el por qué, simplemente sonaba maravilloso cuando era ella quien lo pronunciaba- la profesora Mc Gonagall quiere hablar con nosotros- Lily se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía por qué- Potter… ¿Quieres levantarte?-le espetó perdiendo la paciencia ya que el merodeador se había quedado mirándola fijamente y le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

James suspiró y se despidió de sus amigos que lo miraban desesperados, viendo como James volvía a mirarla de esa manera, si, esa manera que James solía utilizar desde que estaba enamorado de ella y que había dejado de usarla cuando la vio besándose con Diggory. Una mirada llena de esperanza.

-Y eso que solo le ha llamado por su nombre… que si no…-fue lo último que escuchó de sus amigos antes de estar demasiado lejos como para oír el resto de la conversación.

* * *

El tiempo se le antojaba eterno, como si lo días no pasaran lo suficientemente rápido para James. Era extraño, puesto que nunca le había ocurrido algo así, supuestamente cuando llegaba el verano se le pasaba incluso demasiado rápido para su gusto, y siempre había cosas que habría querido hacer y que, por falta de tiempo, no había podido lograrlas. Pero esta vez no era así, en las pocas semanas que habían quedado en el curso, Lily y él poco a poco habían ido acercándose, casi se podía decir que eran amigos. Cosa que alegraba al merodeador y no tanto a Sirius "te estás ilusionando tio, ten cuidado". Entendía perfectamente la preocupación del irresistible merodeador, pero no había nada en lo que preocuparse, solo eran amigos, nada más. Y eso él lo sabía de sobra, por mucho que le doliese.

Aunque las primeras semanas pasaron lentamente, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando otra vez a la rutina de verano: dormir, salir, jugar al Quidditch, salir, dormir, Quidditch, salir, dormir.

Tener a Sirius en su casa era un gran alivio para él, pues el moreno siempre tenía algún plan para hacer, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo estaba ocupado, disfrutando. Pero había veces que le era imposible no pensar en ella, y se sentaba frente a su escritorio, pluma en mano para escribirle una carta, pero luego desechaba la idea, porque quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabía ni cómo expresarlas.

"No es tan difícil cornamenta, dile lo típico, hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va el verano? Y ya luego empieza a decirle cosas como: tengo ganas de verte, espero que estés genial…" le aconsejó Sirius

"No, mejor aún, se tu mismo James, escribe lo que quieras y lo que te apetezca, sin pasarte claro. Verás como poco a poco te va saliendo y acabas escribiéndole la carta "le recomendó Remus uno de esos días en los que habían decidido que pasar unas semanas juntos los cuatro en casa de James sería lo mejor que podían hacer. Mientras intentaba escribir la carta, Remus había criticado a James por ser demasiado obsesionado al preguntarle si alguien había osado ponerle una mano encima a la futura madre de sus hijos, y luego a Sirius que éste a su vez le había recomendado al merodeador que pusiera cosas demasiado obscenas para el gusto del licántropo.

"¿Qué pretendes con eso canuto, que le mate, le estrangule, deje de hablarle?" le había echado en cara después de la última recomendación del mujeriego.

"No, Remus, pretendo que parezca un hombre y no una nenaza con tantas mariconadas, ¿qué es lo próximo? ¿Qué le diga que su vida es un pozo sin fondo sin la luz de sus ojos? ¿Qué no puede ver nada puesto que la luz propia que ella desprende le ha dejado ciego? Porque cuando ese momento llegue habremos perdido a James, tantas mariconadas no son buenas, hazme caso cornamenta, ¡dan ganas de vomitar!"

Tras una mezcla de recomendaciones de Remus y Sirius y algunas ideas de Petter, y como mínimo una hora y media, James acabó de redactar su carta:

_Querida pelirroja favorita:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Haciéndote a la idea de que soy el hombre de tu vida? Porque si queremos tener los catorce hijos que vamos a tener, tienes que ir haciéndote a la idea de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Ignora todo lo que he dicho antes, bueno, no lo ignores si has reflexionado positivamente y has creído que tengo razón, si te has enfadado ignóralo. ¿Cómo te van las vacaciones? Espero que te vayan genial y esas cosas, a ver si quedamos un día de estos y te invito a algo. Si, estaría bien quedar el 25 de Agosto. ¿En frente de las Tres Escobas? ¿A las 2.30? Me parece bien Lily, me parece bien, me alegra no haber recibido una respuesta negativa por tu parte. Tal vez podríamos quedar para ir a la playa, podrías llevar un pequeño bikini, o hacer topless… a mi me da igual, ya sabes que soy muy liberal para esas cosas, pero entonces yo tendría que hacer lo mismo, pero con mi bañador (guiño, guiño). _

_Por aquí todos estamos genial, han venido Remus, Petter y Sirius a pasar unas semanas a mi casa (mis padres no están se han ido a nosedónde, si quedáramos tendríamos la casa sola, no te preocupes por los demás, los echaría. Au, Sirius me acaba de dar un zapatazo en la cabeza porque Remus ha leído en voz alta lo último que te he escrito, traidor). Por cierto Remus te envía recuerdos y esas cosas. ¿Sabes que, futura mujer de mis catorce hijos? El sol me sienta de maravilla, la verdad y gracias al tiempo libre estoy aprovechando para perfeccionar (si eso es posible) mi sexy y preciado cuerpo._

_En fin Lily, espero que después de esta carta no me odies, y que aunque pienses que soy un egocéntrico-creído-blablablá, te hayas reído, y si encima sientes que me echas de menos, mejor aún._

_Espero tu respuesta Lily_

_Te quiere,_

_James Potter_

_PD: Sirius dice que él se apunta a lo de la playa si traes a amigas suyas._

_PD2: Petter dice que hables a tus amigas (las que te vas a llevar a la playa) de él, de manera positiva, claro._

_PD3: Dice Remus que esta carta es un desastre y que te odia…. _

_PD4: Lily, soy Remus, no le hagas caso, ahora mismo Sirius le esta sujetando para que no venga hacia mí y me estrangule por estar escribiendo esto. Me he comprado un libro que seguro que te encantará, ya te lo enseñaré cuando nos veamos en el colegio, muchos besos._

_PD5: Recuerda la cita que tenemos (TU Y YO, nadie más): 2.30 el 25 de Agosto delante de las Tres Escobas, que no se te olvide._

La respuesta de la pelirroja no tardó en llegar, para sorpresa de todos (incluidos el propio James) aceptó la cita que el chico le había propuesto aunque cambió la fecha, la hora y el lugar (según Sirius era un acto de rebeldía, como dejando ver que ella seguía siendo la misma Evans de siempre). James no cabía en sí de gozo, pues tener una cita con la mujer de su vida era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado.

-James… aquí pone que estaría bien la cita como amigos- le comentó Sirius mientras leía la respuesta de la pelirroja procurando enfatizar la palabra amigos mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Amigos, novios, compañeros, futuro marido… ¿qué más da? ¡Es una cita! ¡Con mi Lily! ¿Qué más puedo pedir? - le respondió con una gran sonrisa despreocupada, estaba claro que hoy nada podría hacerle bajar del estado de éxtasis que sufría el merodeador.

- Que en un arranque de furia no te asesine en medio de la calle- murmuró el moreno demasiado bajo para que James lo escuchara pero sí para hacer que Remus sonriera.

-James está genial todo esto de que tengas la cita con Evans, pero ¿podemos cambiar de tema?- sugirió Petter después de escuchar durante más de una hora lo genial-maravillosa-perfecta-preciosa-buenorra que era Evans. James le propinó una colleja mientras asentía divertido al ver los rostros de sus amigos que intentaban aparentar que les gustaba el tema "Lily" tanto como a él.

" Es su día-pensó Remus- hacía tiempo que no estaba tan feliz… si hay que aguantar horas hablando de Lily, se aguantarán, al igual que él aguanta por mí las noches de luna llena, y eso que éstas son mucho peores… se lo merece"

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Petter curioso al ver el aspecto ausente de su amigo

-Que pronto será luna llena- mintió éste mientras salían de la casa de James a, seguramente, hacer alguna travesura.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y la emoción y la felicidad iban aumentando al ver el corto tiempo que quedaba para quedar con Lily. Su primera cita.

Aunque ella había dejado bien claro que era como amigos, era una cita y no iba a desaprovecharla pensando en que estaba claro que la pelirroja no lo veía como algo más. James sabía que la chica era difícil de conseguir, que una sonrisa traviesa o una mirada sexy de esas que él enviaba a cualquiera de su club de fans sólo conseguirían que o le pegara, o se enfadara al saber que la trataba como a las demás. El chico sabía que ella era especial, que la chica quería sentirse especial… ¿y qué mejor manera que tratarla diferente, aunque solo fuera amistad?

Sabía que tendría que ganársela poco a poco, y ésa cita sería la excusa perfecta para aumentar su amistad y, si Merlín quisiera, para que Lily se diera cuenta de que no sólo era lo que aparentaba ser, o la imagen que ella misma tenía de él. Aunque sería difícil no intentar seducirla, haría un esfuerzo por ella. Porque no podía evitar quedarse embobado mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes, no podía evitar que su mirada bajara hasta sus labios carnosos. James podía enumerar cada peca que la pelirroja poseía y dónde estaban (las que se dejaban ver, claro) y podría asegurar, que bajo la ropa que ella llevaba, había un cuerpo para volver loco a cualquiera y mucho más si se refiriese a él. Intentó pensar en otra cosa al ver que el rumbo de sus pensamientos estaban resultando un poco obscenos, tal y como le diría el licántropo divertido, pero fue en vano.

Hoy es el día. Es lo primero en lo que pensó James cuando se levantó, con una gran sonrisa en su dormido rostro. Hoy tenía que ser especial, _debía _ser especial.

Pero ese pensamiento se esfumó al descorrer las cortinas y darse cuenta… de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros. En todo lo que llevaban de verano, se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había llovido. Y hoy era un día de esos.

-Genial –gruñó molesto al ver cómo caía un trueno- justamente hoy.

-Bueno James, piensa en el lado positivo, nada puede ir peor ¿no?- todos sabían que esa frase siempre conllevaba problemas, por eso James miró con odio a un confuso Petter que no entendía las miradas de reproche de sus amigos.

-¡Cornamenta, que tienes una cita con Evans! ¿Qué más da que este lloviendo? ¡Mejor! Así la ropa se le pegará más al cuerpo- Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa picarona mientras bostezaba y se iba hacia el baño. Remus suspiró dejándose caer en su cama muerto de sueño mientras veía como James andaba en círculos desesperado.

-Ahora tengo que cambiar todo, puta lluvia, tenía que llover hoy, claro no podía llover otro día, no ¿para qué?- murmuraba en voz baja, maldiciendo su mala suerte, hasta que recibió un fuerte almohadazo por parte de Sirius que, al ver que todavía era temprano para él, volvía a estar en su cama e intentaba dormir.

-Cállate y duerme- le espetó mirándole con sus ojos grises- los demás queremos dormir.

James farfulló todavía molesto y se tiró encima del moreno, haciendo que éste enfadado le empujara con tal fuerza que James se cayó al suelo. Y así empezó una pequeña pelea entre ellos para, según Sirius, aliviar "tensiones".

Eran las 2.00 y James estaba puntual en la puerta de la tienda de chucherías Honkey Dunke, esperando a Lily. Dio gracias a Merlín al ver que no estaba lloviendo y aunque las nubes que había en el cielo decían todo lo contrario, esperaba que el día transcurriera sin una gota de lluvia. Se revolvió el pelo aún más de lo que estaba, y suspiró nervioso. Para la ocasión no se había arreglado mucho, pues (como se encargó de recordarle Petter) era una cita como amigos, por lo que tenía que ir vestido como los amigos van vestidos cuando quedan con sus amigos. Estaba pensando en si la pelirroja se habría arrepentido en el último momento cuando la vio acercándose a él. Iba preciosa: llevaba una falda corta vaquera, una camiseta roja atada al cuello dejando ver sus bronceados hombros y unas sandalias planas, con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza y con un leve toque de maquillaje poco perceptible . Le sonrió y cuando la tuvo a su lado no supo que hacer: si darle un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, o tenderle la mano. Pero Lily decidió por él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo sentir un leve cosquilleo al chico, que pasó desapercibido para ella.

-Veo que es verdad lo que dice tu carta-bromeó Lily examinándole detenidamente haciendo que James, por primera vez, se sintiera incómodo al ver que una chica lo miraba.

-Es lo que tiene ser como yo-le mostró una sonrisa pícara- bueno… ¿dónde vamos a ir?- Lily se encogió de hombros tras pensarlo unos segundos.

-Donde tú quieras, a mi me da igual, mientras no vayamos al salón de té de Madame Pudipie… todo lo demás es aceptable.

Al final decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas, tal y cómo le había dicho James a Lily en su carta. Cuando llegaron el bar estaba bastante lleno pero, tras esperar un rato consiguieron una mesa libre.

-¿Qué quieres beber?-le preguntó James mientras se levantaba para pedir en la barra

-Una cerveza con mantequilla- le respondió sonriendo la chica. James tragó saliva al ver su sonrisa y no pudo evitar pensar que era preciosa, llevara lo que llevase puesto, Lily siempre sería preciosa.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, o eso les pareció a ellos. Hablaron de todo: del colegio, las vacaciones, de lo que querían ser cuando acabaran sus estudios en Howarts, incluso hablaron de Quidicht, algo que James jamás pensó que llegaría a hablar con ella. El chico se dio cuenta de que tenían cosas en común: los dos querían ser aurores, ninguno de los dos tenía miedo al pronunciar el nombre de mago tenebroso, los dos querían ver mundo… E incluso la pelirroja llegó a admitir que algunas bromas que habían realizado los merodeadores les habían parecido bastante divertidas.

-Sobre todo cuando hicisteis que los slytherings se inflaran como globos y los soltasteis en medio del colegio. Fue bastante gracioso cuando Rosier se quedó enganchado en un árbol y nadie podía bajarlo de allí- se rió la pelirroja. Y en ese momento James pensó que le gustaba su risa, le gustaba que esa risa la hubiera provocado él, le gustaba como sonaba en sus oídos. Aun que si algo consiguió alegrarle del todo fue cuando Lily había llorado de la risa al explicarle el chico cómo una vez Petter se había quedado en calzoncillos en medio de Howarts y lo gracioso que había sido encontrarlo delante del retrato de la Sala Común muerto de frío porque no se acordaba de la contraseña.

Pero sin duda alguna lo que más le gustó a James fue cuando Lily le golpeó cariñosamente a modo de reproche por la respuesta que le había dado el merodeador.

-Es verdad, en serio-le había dicho intentando ocultar la sonrisa- cuando le pegaste a Malfoy al ver que el capullo ese había arrinconado a una niña de primero y le amenazaba llamándole sangre sucia, fue cuando más me llamaste la atención- la pelirroja alzó la ceja incrédula- quiero decir, no es que antes no supiera que existías pero hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta del genio que tenías y…- "ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que tú eras distinta, que eras mejor que todas con las que yo había salido, que eras especial" el pensamiento que cruzó en esos momentos su cabeza nunca llegó a pronunciarlo en voz alta- y eso, que me hizo mucha gracia ver la cara que puso Malfoy, ese tio es un arrogante presumido, gilipollas que se cree superior a lo demás…- y empezó a insultarle ante la mirada divertida de la pelirroja y tras varios minutos, cuando se quedó sin adjetivos para calificar a uno de sus peores enemigos, le preguntó algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo saber, pero que nunca había tenido la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo- Lily… ¿Cómo puedes dejar que la gente repugnante como Malfoy, Snivellus y todas esas asquerosas serpientes te llamen… _sangre sucia_?- Lily lo miró y se mordió el labio( gesto que hizo que James contuviera las ganas de ser él el que la mordiera), dubitativa sobre cómo responder esa pregunta sin evitar que el merodeador se enfadara más(si eso era posible, tal y como pensó la chica al ver que su mirada había pasado de ser cariñosa a transmitir un odio bastante profundo).

- Al principio me dolía, no te voy a decir que no, pero a palabras necias, oídos sordos. Antes me costaba no responderles, lanzarle una maldición o simplemente romperles la nariz de un puñetazo, pero la gente como ellos no valen la pena. Son cobardes, gente que tiene la necesidad de meterse con los demás para engañarse a sí mismos e intentar demostrar a los demás que son mejores que el resto. Gente así no merece la pena ni que me inmute, porque es lo que ellos buscan James, que les responda, ellos quieren ver que me afecta y que me duele, que son _mejores _que la gente como yo. Y no voy a darles ese placer nunca- James le miró impresionado, orgulloso de quererla, de que ella y no otra, fuera la mujer de su vida. La chica hizo una mueca al verlo tan impresionado- aunque la verdad, no les vendría mal un par de puñetazos a más de uno- bromeó mientras se terminaba de beber la tercera cerveza de un trago.

Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirándose y James se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que la cita fuese de amigos, había algo más entre los dos. Le estaba volviendo loco: le sonreía, bromeaba con él, incluso llegó a darle un beso en su mejilla para quitarle el supuesto enfado que el muchacho había fingido cuando ella le había llamado "inmaduro".

-¡Oh, vamos no te enfades! A veces eres insoportable, la verdad, pero otras veces te comportas como una persona normal- Lily se rio al ver la mirada fulminante del chico, aunque esta mirada no duró mucho, no podía enfadarse con ella ni siquiera podía fingirlo cuando ella le miraba de esa manera, cuando escuchaba su risa, cuando miraba esos preciosos ojos, cuando le golpeaba como hasta hace unos momentos, cuando alzaba la ceja incrédula…

Definitivamente James no sabía que le estaba volviendo más loco: si la postura cariñosa que la chica había empezado a utilizar con él o los gestos inocentes de la chica (como acercarse a él dejándole ver una perfecta visión de su moreno escote). Porque James, por mucho que intentara concentrarse en no comérsela a besos, no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia su cuello, bajando hasta sus bronceados hombros, como tampoco pudo evitar mirarle el perfecto culo de la pelirroja cuando ésta fue al cuarto de baño. Suspiró, aunque se estaba divirtiendo bastante y le agradase la compañía de la pelirroja, estaba siendo una tortura, una gran y horrible tortura….

-Dentro de poco es luna llena- el comentario le dejó helado tanto como el enorme helado de menta y chocolate que ahora mismo tenía en sus manos. Lily ajena a la reacción del merodeador siguió comiéndose su helado de vainilla y fresa mientras miraba a la gente caminar ajetreadamente por la ancha calle principal del Callejón Diagon- Tienes un poco de chocolate aquí- se acercó, para gusto y tortura del merodeador, y le ayudó a limpiarse ya el chico estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose que sabía Lily sobre el pequeño problema peludo de Remus. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la chica le rozó la mejilla dejando a su paso una especie de quemazón que resultaba bastante agradable.

"No la beses, no la cages, por Merlín James Potter, piensa en otra cosa. Piensa en Dumbeldore en tutú, o a en ropa interior, pero no beses sus labios carnosos, repito no la beses. No, no y no, estas demasiado cerca, aléjate, corre si hace falta pero ni se te ocurra mirar sus labios. Tarde. Mierda. Vamos James, ¿dónde está tu dignidad? Mueve el culo de ahí y aléjate de Lily, es tu última oportunidad no lo estropees. Recuerda lo que dijo Remus, ante todo paciencia"

James carraspeó inquieto mientras se separaba poco a poco de la confusa cara de Lily, tragando saliva incómodo e incluso temeroso por la posible reacción de la pelirroja, pero no paso nada, la chica le sonrió se levantó y empezó a andar por la calle.

-¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta por el Londres Muggle?- James fue tras ella, demasiado aturdido tras el casi beso como para darse cuenta de que la chica le había cogido del brazo.

Y este gesto, en vez de animarle le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Su mirada, sus gestos sus sonrisas… eran demasiado parecidas a las que Lily dirigía a Remus y eso no le hacía nada de gracia.

-¿Sabes? En verdad podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos James- oyó un fuerte crujido que pasó desapercibido para la chica, era su corazón que, tras toda las ilusiones que se había hecho, había dado de una manera demasiado brusca contra la realidad.

-Buenos amigos…- suspiró sintiendo como una oleada de tristeza lo inundaba. "Sirius tiene razón, estoy hecho una nenaza" y ese pensamiento, lejos de parecerle patético, le hizo sonreír pensando que otra vez (como pasaba demasiadas veces últimamente) tendría que darle la razón aumentando el orgullo del irresistible (como él mismo le gustaba llamarse) merodeador.

-Oye una pregunta…- el chico la miró interrogante al ver la duda que había en su voz cuando, tras varios minutos en silencio vagueando por las calles de la iluminada ciudad, se sentaron en un parque- ¿por qué te llama Black cornamenta?- la pregunta dejó tan sorprendido a James que no supo qué responderle. Con el silencio del merodeador la pelirroja sacó sus propias conclusiones- vaya… ¿tantos cuernos te han puesto? No lo sabía perdona, no tendría que haberme metido… aunque menudo humor negro tiene Black ¿no crees?- el chico sorprendido ante su deducción, empezó a reírse sonoramente- ¿Qué pasa?-al verla tan confusa e incluso un poco enfadada no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable- vete a la mierda Potter- se levantó furiosa, tras observar como James se reía sin parar de _ella. _

-Perdóname…- aunque intentaba sonar arrepentido no pudo evitar que volviera a reírse al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Si antes había fingido que estaba enfadada, ahora lo estaba de verdad, empezó a caminar disgustada y avergonzada sin saber hacia dónde iba.

-Me voy a mi casa. Adiós.

-Lily… tu casa está para el otro lado.

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? Perdona pero yo sé perfectamente dónde está mi casa y dónde estamos ahora, asique no te atrevas a decirme hacia dónde tengo que ir porque me conozco esto como la palma de mi mano- le gritó furiosa mientras seguía andando.

-Lily… si sigues caminando en esa dirección acabarás en la otra punta de la ciudad, hazme caso- aunque su consejo no sirvió para nada pues, aunque la chica sabía que tenía razón seguía demasiado enfadada y era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocer que él tenía razón.

-Es que he cambiado de opinión, ahora no voy a mi casa, voy… a dar una vuelta- James rodó los ojos divertido ante la situación, aunque tuvo que ocultarlo puesto que la mirada que le dirigió Lily dejaba bastante claro que ella no se estaba divirtiendo.

-Espérame por favor- le sujetó del brazo haciendo que ella se volviera dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa- lo siento, de verdad pero no he podido evitar reírme… ¿Crees que a alguien como yo le pondrían los cuernos?- al ver que la chica seguía taladrándole con la mirada suspiró- Vamos Lily, tampoco es para tanto, solo me ha hecho gracia ¿vale? Tampoco hace falta ser tan orgullosa.

-Estoy en gryffindor, ¿qué esperabas?-siseó acercándose peligrosamente hacia él.

Definitivamente le estaba volviendo loco, estaban tan cerca que sentía su respiración en su cuello, el aroma que la pelirroja desprendía le inundó sin previo aviso, dejándole aturdido durante unos instantes ¿Es que todo estaba en su contra? Pensó contrariado al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que le besara, que le agarrase de su pequeña cintura como Diggory había hecho en su momento, que posara una mano detrás de su nuca para acercarle a él hasta que, por fin tras largos años, sus labios se unieran. Pero nada de eso pasó, la miró intentando trasmitirle todo lo que sentía: un huracán de emociones contradictorias que le estaban dando dolores de cabeza. Escuchó un trueno no muy lejos de dónde estaban pero ninguno dijo nada, ni tampoco cuando las primeras gotas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Ni siquiera dejaron de mantener el contacto visual cuando las pequeñas gotas dejaron paso a una densa capa que les caló en pocos minutos.

Ninguno de los dos podría decir cuando tiempo se quedaron allí, mirándose. James, demasiado fascinado contemplándola, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la chica daba un paso hacia atrás, alejándose poco a poco.

-Vámonos ya, antes de que cojas una pulmonía- le propuso James con la voz ronca mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo empapado de la chica, comiéndosela con los ojos sin darse cuenta, respirando profundamente y contando hasta diez para no cometer una imprudencia. Lily solo asintió, mirándole de una manera que James no supo definir.

* * *

**Nota autora:** ahora mismo estoy intentando acabar con el siguiente capítulo, calculo que la semana que viene lo tendré (o eso espero) solo pido que si os ha gustado/lo habéis odiado/os dan ganas de pegarme o de regalarme flores coméntenmelo tanto por RR como por mensaje privado (como queráis). La verdad es que alegra bastante y sería como una "ayuda" a terminar la pequeña historia

PD: Haz clik en "Review this story" si quieres que **Sirius** aparezca, mojado por la lluvia, en la puerta de tu casa con una sexy sonrisa.

Muchos besos

Siriusila9


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota autora:** lo sé he tardado más de una semana como prometí, pero he estado demasiado ocupada como para seguirlo y lo siento. Espero que sigáis leyéndome y no os hayais olvidado de mí. Antes de agradecer todos los RR que me habéis mandado( y de los que estoy muy orgullosa), tengo que decir que no es el último capítulo. He decidido partirlo en dos, ya que era demasiado largo y, aunque ya tengo casi listo el siguiente me he quedado atascada.

**Diclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, si lo fuera, hubiera cambiado muchas cosas del último libro.

**Dedicatoria:** este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a **Dryadeh** (no sé si lo leerá algún día, pero ésto es para ti). Gracias a ella, volví a meterme en el mundo de FF al recibir un correo comentándome que había escrito una nueva historia. Cuando leí sus fics (y sus favoritos, y los favoritos de esos favoritos, y los favoritos de los favoritos de los favoritos...) volví a engancharme a ésta página. Volví a tener ganas de escribir, a hacer algo que pudiera gustar a los demás. Por lo que, muchas gracias. Sin darte cuenta, volviste a hacer que creyera que podía servir para escribir.

**Agradecimientos: **mil y un millón de gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi primer capítulo, a las que dejaron RR, a las que simplemente dieron a "add story to story alert", a las que leyeron pero no dejaron nada, a cualquier persona que tuviera curiosidad y leyera este fic.

Lo siento por no haber respondido a los RR, los responderé lo más rápido que pueda, lo prometo. Gracias a **_Chocolate, Linda, Sara-Lily-Potter, Dark Sweetness, Patita Lupin 73, Mary Janne, Elvide, Lizza y Danna Black_**, ¡sois las mejores!

Y aquí acaba mi charla, disfruten del capítulo:

* * *

Cuando James llegó a su casa no sentía nada, el frío y la lluvia se habían encargado de eso. Suspiró mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, ignorando las miradas interrogativas de sus amigos. Y fue entonces, cuando se deslizó por el agua caliente y se relajó cuando se desmoronó por completo. La despedida había sido incómoda, como si los dos quisieran decirse todo con una simple mirada, ya que las palabras no conseguían salir más allá de sus gargantas. James se acercó a ella, le besó en la mejilla y con un "adiós Lily" dejó a la chica en la puerta de su casa no sin antes escuchar un "gracias por lo de hoy, me lo he pasado genial" acompañado de una preciosa sonrisa.

Lily había sido suya durante toda una tarde y había intentado aprovechar la situación al máximo, memorizando cada gesto que la chica producía: su risa, sus ojos brillantes… todo.

Nunca antes había sentido a Lily tan cercana y a la vez tan lejos… era como si fuera una jugada del destino, castigándole con su presencia a todas horas, recibiendo su cariño cada instante para luego descubrir que nunca sería suya. Era tan placentero tenerla cerca, saber que cuando se reía era por él, escuchar su nombre en sus labios, recibir una mirada de esos ojos verdes que tanto le impresionaban cada vez que los veía.

La quería, eso era algo evidente, lo había sabido ese día y lo sabía cada vez que la miraba.

Pocas cosas de las que había hecho se sentía arrepentido y una de ellas era no haberse dado cuenta antes, no haber aprovechado mejor esos 6 años que había estado con ella. Se reprochaba a sí mismo no haberla "visto", no haberse percatado de que era la absoluta imagen de la perfección imperfecta, puesto que, aunque tuviera sus defectos, los consideraba adorables si de ella se trataban. Y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Suspiró mientras volvía a su habitación dispuesto a responder al preparado interrogatorio que seguramente sus amigos tendrían para él.

-¿Qué ha pasado cornamenta? ¿Se ha enfado contigo? ¿Te ha dejado claro que no quiere saber nada más de ti? ¿Te odia? ¿Te ha dicho que tiene novio? ¿Está embarazada? ¿Es lesbiana? No, no creo que sea eso último-murmuró Sirius mientras intentaba encontrar las respuestas en la mirada de su amigo. Y aunque James sabía que el merodeador dejaba ver que se lo estaba tomando como una broma, sabía leer la preocupación en sus ojos grises.

-No ha pasado nada malo, la cita ha ido genial, la verdad- sus amigos le miraron extrañados- simplemente… me ha dicho que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos… Sólo me ve como un amigo, nada más. Fui un estúpido al pensar que ella podría sentir algo por alguien como yo… Soy gilipollas, porque aún sabiendo que nunca la tendré no puedo evitar ilusionarme cuando veo que me mira o me sonríe…-comentó con tristeza dejándose caer sobre la cama de Remus.

-Veo que hoy te ha salido la vena nenaza ¿eh? ¡Vamos Cornamenta! Tú puedes con todo, eres un merodeador ¿recuerdas?-le contestó con simpleza Sirius.

-Pero James, ¿por algo se empieza no? No te desanimes… ¡ahora que estás tan cerca de conquistarla! Mira, sabes que yo siempre os digo la verdad, por mucho que luego os enfadéis conmigo y me llaméis "sentimental de mierda" y esas gilipolleces pero de verdad James que pienso que no todo es como lo pintas, yo veo que puede llegar a pasar algo…es más me arriesgaría a decir que seguramente pase algo- Petter asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con Remus.

-Pero… ¿Y si sólo me ve como un amigo? ¿Y si… me dice que me quiere, pero como a un hermano o algo de eso?

-¿Desde cuándo al James rebelde conquistador le da miedo algo?

-Desde que no sé como portarme con Lily, Sirius.

-Es un riesgo que tendrás que soportar, aunque la verdad no creo que ocurra, yo creo que Lily podría perfectamente, a la larga, estar colada por ti- respondió Petter adelantándose a Remus. El licántropo solo asintió dándole la razón al chico.

-Vamos nenaza, tu lo que necesitas son unos cuantos litros de cerveza y Whisky de Fuego en el cuerpo-Sirius le ayudó a levantarse, dando por zanjada la conversación- que con ese ánimo acabarás amargándonos a todos-bromeó al ver que James seguía en sus pensamientos- así me gusta, que vuelva el James amigo de las locuras y el alcohol que tanto coñazo me da siempre-sonrió al ver que el aspecto de James mejoraba. El chico necesitaba salir, despejarse, beber tener una noche de tios y él, como buen amigo que era, se la iba a dar… y tanto que cumplió con ello (incluido Remus que esa noche, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos se "desfasó" completamente) ya que, cuando se despertaron se vieron con un panorama curioso: Petter vestido con un tutú rosa había dormido en el suelo , Remus con el pelo verde en su propia cama(no sabía ni cómo había llegado allí), Sirius lleno de marcas de pintalabios rosa, con un sujetador puesto encima de su ropa y el cuerpo lleno de escamas se despertó en el escritorio del moreno y James vestido de monja con rosario incluido (aunque tras media hora intentando averiguar cómo habían llegado a esa situación, Sirius admitió que se había levantado antes y, al ver el panorama pensó que sería divertido vestir a James de monja, ya que era el único que no había sufrido ninguna transformación extraña). Por mucho que se lo preguntaron, nunca supieron qué les llevó a los demás acabar así… habían ayudado a James y eso era lo que importaba. Sin lugar a dudas, sabían pasárselo bien en cualquier momento.

-¿Sabéis qué?-comentó James con una gran sonrisa- Lily Evans saldrá conmigo este curso, ya lo veréis.

* * *

Decepción. Seguramente sería la palabra que mejor definiría lo que sintió James cuando la vio en el tren de camino a Howarts. Lily se acercó a él, le saludó e incluso hablaron… y no vio lo que quería ver, intentó buscar entre sus gestos indirectas, en su forma de hablar, de mirarle… pero no había nada que pudiera delatar que estaba empezando a sentir algo por él. Y no pudo evitar sentirse un completo gilipollas porque había llegado a pensar que su plan de conquistarla iba viento en popa ya que después de la cita se habían intercambiado alguna que otra carta más .Y, maldita sea, necesitaba ver alguna indirecta o se volvería loco, no podía aguantar más la sensación de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, quería creer que su presentimiento tenía sentido, que todo estaba cambiando, que había mejoras. Merlín, no pedía que Lily le declarara amor eterno al verle, solo pedía un gesto, _algo _que le diera a entender que sus esfuerzos no estaban siendo en vano.

La frase "se está haciendo la dura conmigo, en verdad me quiere" que tanto había utilizado antes ya no le convencía tanto.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber qué broma haréis como inicio del curso-le había comentado Lily mientras se alejaba hacia su compartimento- ¿crees que conseguirás impresionarme James? -una frase, una maldita frase que podría haberla dicho cualquiera hizo que la decepción que había sentido se esfumase, dejando paso a la certeza de que esa frase había sido su "señal". Porque el tono que había utilizado con él en esa última frase había sido _diferente._

"Genial-pensó mientras abría la puerta de su compartimiento seguido de sus tres mejores amigos- encima de nenaza, paranoico"

Las horas iban pasando y poco a poco se iban acercando a su ya hogar. Tenía que pensar algo, lo que fuera, debía ser una broma _legendaria_, de esas que, por mucho que pasaran los años, se hablase de ella. Una broma única, diferente, nueva… algo que consiguiera la admiración de su pelirroja.

Tal vez por eso dejó caer la idea de hacer la mejor broma de sus vidas como "bienvenida al último año en Howarts" y, aunque a sus amigos les encantó la idea y pronto empezaron a comentar posibles bromas, sabían que James no había tenido una iluminación, sospecharon que seguramente tuviera algo que ver con la chica que ahora mismo estaba con sus amigas hablando del verano, una chica pelirroja.

Y tras muchos comederos de cabeza y toda una noche para planearlo dieron por finalizado su plan y se acostaron, pensando que mañana sería un gran día, de los mejores.

Tal y como habían predicho, a la hora del desayuno todos estaban presentes, puesto que al ser el primer día de colegio nadie tenía mucha dificultad para levantarse temprano.

Mientras Sirius contaba la cuenta atrás para que su plan empezara, James observó como la pelirroja miraba hacia todos lados, atenta a lo que podría pasar, el merodeador sonrió y fue entonces cuando escuchó como Remus decía con una sonrisa:

-Tres, dos, uno… cero-los murmullos empezaron y las risas no tardaron mucho en llegar. En la mesa de los slytherins había un gran revuelo: Snape había aparecido de la nada con una provocativa ropa interior rosa fucsia y una larga melena rubia. James observó como el chico intentaba vestirse o eliminar el hechizo, pero era imposible. Una explosión llamó la atención de todo el alumnado que había estado mirando a Snape y después de que el humo se desvaneciera pudieron comprobar cómo unos atónitos slytherins de tercero les empezaba a crecer el pelo en enormes cantidades hasta acabar siendo figuras peludas andantes. Pero eso solo había sido el comienzo, poco a poco todos empezaron a sufrir cambios en su cuerpo o en su forma de vestir: algunos tenían la voz tan chillona que eran capaces de romper los vasos de zumo de calabaza, otros cada vez que intentaban hablar lo único que podían emitir eran ruidos extraños, varios cantaban ópera vestidos con llamativos vestidos, algunos se hinchaban como globos elevándose mientras otros compañeros, con el cuerpo lleno de escamas intentaban atraparlos… La mesa en general era un caos, como si todas las bromas que habían gastado durante esos 6 años restantes las hubieran combinado para darle un toque de gracia y recuerdo. Las risas cada vez eran más fuertes, e incluso pudo ver como el director intentaba disimular la suya tosiendo. Sabía que al igual que esa broma había sido la mejor, también tendrían el peor castigo, pero todo daba igual, tal y como pudo comprobar James después de que la pelirroja le mirara con admiración y le guiñase el ojo dando a entender que había ganado, le había sorprendido.

Y una parte de James sabía, o quería saber, que no era lo único que había ganado.

* * *

Para muchos, el Quidditch era algo muy importante, para James era algo sagrado. Por eso como capitán del equipo de su casa los había entrenado hasta que no sentían las partes de su cuerpo. Faltaba solo tres días para el partido y su estado de ánimo variaba tanto como los días en que a las mujeres les viene el periodo. Histérico sería quedarse corto, repasaba las jugadas mil y una vez, ensayaba (y los demás del equipo con él) hasta que suplicaban que terminase. Podía llover, e incluso hacer una tormenta horrible que James seguiría entrenando, sobre todo si el partido era contra Slytherin. Puede que no tuvieran muchos problemas al jugar contra ellos, pero debían dejar claro que ellos estaban preparados, tenían que ganar y para ello había que entrenar muy duro. Los slytherins solían ser rastreros, jugaban sucio y eso no era algo nuevo, por eso debían estar preparados pasase lo que pasase.

Estaba tan ocupado con el tema del partido que incluso dejó en un segundo plano sus pensamientos sobre Lily. Desde que había empezado el curso era raro no verlos hablando o riendo, aunque también era frecuente verlos discutiendo ya que las buenas costumbres no se pierden tan fácilmente y, debía admitirlo, le gustaba discutir con Lily, le encantaba sacarle de sus casillas, verla de mala leche. Era algo masoquista, tal y como le había comentado Sirius, pero era la realidad y, para ser sinceros, esa realidad le gustaba bastante.

Los días pasaron demasiado pronto para James, que todavía sentía la necesidad de repasar todas y cada una de las jugadas y de comentar a cada jugador que veía que debían descansar, comer mejor y no distraerse. Era como una madre histérica el primer día del colegio de su querido hijo. Para Sirius, hablar a todas horas del tema no le molestaba demasiado ya que era tan aficionado como él y sentía que formaba parte del equipo, aunque en realidad no estuviese en él. Juntos planeaban jugadas nuevas, al igual que también planeaban las fiestas de celebración cada vez que ganaban un partido, cosa que solía ocurrir muy a menudo, para alegría de los gryffindors. En cambio, para Lily, que el único tema de conversación fuera ese empezaba a desesperarla, sabía que era muy importante para él pero la chica estaba cansada de hablar siempre de lo mismo y que todo lo que comentase o dijese tuviera alguna relación con el partido o con alguna jugada.

Sabía que era muy importante para James, que ese año era la última oportunidad que tenía el merodeador de ganar la copa de la casa, que era su último año en Howarts y quería ser recordado, entre otras cosas, por ser un gran capitán y por haber llevado a Gryffindor a la victoria.

Lo sabía y lo entendía perfectamente, tal vez fue por eso por lo que, el día del partido se sentó al lado de James en la mesa y empezó a obligarle a comer, pues sabía que el chico estaba tan nervioso que se le había quitado el apetito. Ordenaba comer a todo los componentes del equipo e incluso esa misma noche había mandado a la cama a todos a una hora bastante temprana para que al día siguiente estuvieran descansados. Y era una gran idea en verdad, salvo porque él mismo no lo cumplía.

-Come algo James, o te va a dar algo ahí arriba- le acercó la tostada y un zumo de calabaza a un nervioso James que intentaba tranquilizarse sin conseguirlo.

-Venga ya cornamenta, que no es tu primer partido joder, ¿qué clase de ejemplo estás dando a los del otro equipo con tu comportamiento?-le recriminó entre risas Sirius.

James mostró una mueca al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, suspiró y dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, además con lo bueno que soy… que diga que somos, ganaremos seguro, aunque tuviéramos los ojos vendados.

-¡Así se dice amigo!- aplaudió Sirius mientras Lily miraba divertida la escena. Remus, a su lado un poco más pálido de lo normal comentó que tuviera cuidado con las serpientes, que podían llegar a ser muy rastreras.

-Pero eso tiene solución-comentó Sirius distraídamente mientras devoraba una tostada- haz que "accidentalmente" una quaffle se desvíe hasta llegar a su entrepierna y todos felices.

-¡Sirius!- le recriminó Lily intentando ocultar su sonrisa- sería mejor si simplemente les dejase fuera de combate ¿no crees?- bromeó divertida

-Eh, chicos, gracias por el apoyo. Pero la estrella del Quidditch aquí soy yo- añadió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Déjame dudarlo- comentó Alice Jonakson mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily y le cogía su tostada ignorando las protestas de su amiga- sin mí el equipo está perdido

James le sonrió mientras veía como ésta devoraba una tostada

-Así te quiero ver yo, comiendo mucho para tener muchas energías. ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Tienes la regla? Porque si la tienes, mucho mejor- comentó sonriendo y al ver las miradas de desconcierto de sus amigos aclaró- ya sabes, batearás mucho mejor si tienes mala leche y bueno… si de camino le das a algún slytherin nadie se enfadaría contigo ¿verdad chicos?

-Chicos… vais a llegar tarde- comentó Petter mientras observaba divertido como James y Alice engullían lo más rápido posible.

Faltaban menos de media hora para el partido, y James, como capitán del equipo, tenía que decir su discurso para animar a sus compañeros, aunque sabía de sobra que no hacía falta.

-Que si James, que si…. Que siempre nos sueltas el mismo discurso-comentó divertida Anne Scharoski cuando el merodeador empezó a hablar.

James solo se encogió de hombros y con una mirada divertida le respondió:

-Pues creo que todavía quedan algunos partidos más en los que tendréis que oírlo. Después lo echaréis de menos, aunque no tanto como a mí.

Entre bromas y palabras de apoyo, el tiempo pasó rápidamente, salieron de los vestuarios y fue allí donde encontró a Lily. Estaba apoyada en la pared, con aire despreocupado mirando las baldosas del techo, intentando matar el aburrimiento. Pero a James no le engañaba, había algo más en la pelirroja estaba como… expectante, esperando algo… a _él _tal y como pudo comprobar cuando vio que la chica sonriente se acercaba a él.

-Vengo a darte suerte aunque, tal y como has dicho, no creo que la necesitéis- le sonrió como tantas veces hacía y, aún así, seguía embargándole ese sentimiento de felicidad cada vez que ocurría.

-Bueno, nunca viene mal que te den suerte y mejor si eres tú.

-Tendrás cuidado ¿verdad?

-Claro que si Lily, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que juego- le tranquilizó el chico al ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Iba a añadir algo más cuando sintió como la chica le abrazaba y sonrió satisfecho, bebiendo de esa muestra de cariño, como si fuera un regalo. La pelirroja se separó lentamente, revolvió (si eso era posible) más su pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica se estaba alejando para ir a las gradas, al igual que él se dirigía hacia el resto del equipo cuando escuchó que le llamaba.

-Haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

Miró con una tonta sonrisa como la chica se alejaba y, cuando se cercioró de que la pelirroja no estaba se alejó hacia donde estaba su equipo mirándole con sonrisas burlonas.

-Oh, nuestro querido Jamsie está enamorado-se burló Jack Priferton con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes- ¿cuándo es la boda?

-Cállate Priferton si no quieres que accidentalmente una quaffle acabe partiéndote la cara-el rubio simplemente soltó una carcajada, la cual fue acompañada de las de varios miembros de su equipo, que trataban disimular. James ignorando sus risas, cambió de tema recordándoles por vigesimosexta vez lo importante que era este partido.

En vista de que todos bromeaban porque ya se sabían el discurso de memoria, James recorrió las gradas con la mirada buscándola, pero no la encontró, preocupado se preguntó dónde estaría. Se revolvió el pelo, inquieto hasta que consiguió divisarla junto a su amiga Jenny riéndose de algo que le estaba contando la morena. Vio de reojo como no era el único que buscaba a alguien entre la multitud. Ensanchó su arrogante sonrisa al ver como el rubio apartaba su mirada avergonzado de que James lo hubiera pillado in fraganti.

James volvió a hablar, y, asintiendo con la cabeza a los rápidos y últimos consejos de su capitán, los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor aferraron sus escobas con confianza y determinación. Esperaron hasta escuchar la voz de Jonnathan Gerfleck, el comentarista del partido quien les presentaba, para adentrarse al campo.

Fueron recibidos como mucha efusividad: aplausos, chillidos, algún que otro ¡James, capullo, queremos un hijo tuyo! Proveniente de su club de fans, aunque no era al único al que le gritaban las chicas tal y como pudo comprobar al ver la pancarta rosa fucsia con el nombre de Jack. Los abucheos de los sltyherins le sabían tan bien como los aplausos, pues James sabía pillar las indirectas y las que éstos les enviaban era pura envidia.

James y sus jugadores se habían adentrado al campo ya montados en las escobas. El chico de gafas aferró el palo de la escoba con fuerza y sonrió de lado mientras volaba cada vez más alto. Haciendo gala de sus numerosas horas de entrenamiento, dedicó a su querido público complicadas maniobras. Pero eso no pareció bastarle, con una velocidad increíble descendió hasta colocarse enfrente de la pelirroja la cual enrojeció levemente al comprobar que todo el mundo estaba observando la escena. James, divertido amplió su sonrisa, le guió el ojo con picardía y volvió a su posición. Los guardianes de los equipos permanecían delante de los aros de la portería, Jack, desde su posición, miraba hacia las gradas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi podría haberse percibido como le dirigía un pequeño saludo a alguien con la mano.

Miró a los dos lados del campo y sonrió al comprobar cómo Alice y Wilson, los bateadores, agarraban con furia sus bates intentando hacer caso omiso de las burlas de los bateadores del otro equipo.

La voz del profesor de Quidditch, ahora árbitro, le hizo mirar abajo, curiosos. Daba su acostumbrada charla de tres minutos antes del partido, recordando que no quería juego sucio. No había que ser muy observador para percibir la mirada fugaz que le había dirigido al equipo de las serpientes.

-Y, ahora, capitanes de los equipos daros la mano. Y, recordar, jugar con deportividad.

-Yo que tu borraba esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante Potter- siseó furioso Malfoy

-Y si no lo hago ¿qué?- le retó el chico arrogante

-Te la borraré con mis propias manos- apretó más aún si eso era imposible pero si a James le dolió algo no lo demostró.

-No me hagas reír, te recuerdo que ni siquiera sabes coger una snich, eres una nenaza Malfoy.

-Ya podéis soltaros- comentó el árbitro mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces, los capitanes con cara de asco se separaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a sus respectivos equipos. El profesor hizo un gesto con la cabeza, de manera que los equipos se alzaron al cielo mediante una fuerte patada contra el suelo haciendo que el árbitro fuera el único que quedase con los pies en la tierra. Abrió un cofre dejando escapar las bludgers, que salieron alocadas por todo el campo. James tuvo que apartarse un poco para que no le diera antes de empezar el partido. Acto seguido la pequeña snitch dorada se deslizó fugaz por todo el campo, pasando por delante de los ojos de Malfoy. Parecía estar burlándose de él al estar tan cerca y que no pudiese tocarla. Pero hasta que la quaffle no fuese soltada, el partido no comenzaría.

Y, entonces, en el momento en el que el profesor lanzó con fuerza la quaffle hacia arriba, la snich desapareció de la vista de los buscadores.

-¡Y comienza el partido!- anunció Jonnathan Gerfleck con efusividad intentando que su voz se escuchara entre los gritos que provenían de las gradas. Y a James solo le hizo falta esas palabras para abalanzarse velozmente hacia la quaffle

-Vamos cornamenta… ¡Machaca a los gilipollas esos! ¡Pégale una patada, vamos! ¿A qué esperas? ¿Pero qué coño hace ese? ¡Mátalo James, nadie lo echará de menos! ¡Cabronazo de mierda!- gritaba furioso Sirius al ver como uno de los bateadores del equipo contrario le había lanzado con fuerza la bludger haciendo que casi se callera de la escoba- ¡Será hijo de pu…

-¡Black! ¡Como vuelva escuchar un comentario impropio le juro que se larga ahora mismo al colegio! - le amenazó la profesora Mc. Gonagall furiosa.

James se carcajeó por un instante ante los comentarios de su amigo y la respuesta de la profesora. Pero no duró mucho tiempo, puesto que un cazador del otro equipo trató de abalanzarse hacia él. Con un giro cortante hacia la izquierda esquivó al jugador y, aprovechando la pequeña concentración causada se adentró rápidamente en el campo contrario. Sabiendo lo mucho que le odiaba su contrincante, trató de tener toda su atención en él y realizó un pase hacia su compañera, justo cuando estaba delante de los aros, haciendo que el despistado guardián, que esperaba que lanzase, no pudiera reaccionar cuando Anne marcó un tanto. James sonrió para sí, había sido un pase magnífico que la chicha había sabido aprovechar.

Los minutos pasaban y Gryffindor iba ganando con diferencia, estaba claro que todas las horas de entrenamiento por parte del equipo estaban siendo recompensadas. La snitch dorada brillaba por su ausencia haciendo que las riendas del partido las llevase el equipo de James, que manejaba a la perfección el partido. Malfoy, mucho más que furioso se sentía humillado, buscaba desesperadamente la snitch sin encontrarla, podía ver las miradas burlonas que le dirigía James desde el otro lado del campo mientras él marcaba indiferente. Cada mirada hacía que su odio hacia él aumentase rápidamente. Aunque no debían confiarse, era muy difícil no mostrar los claros pensamientos y sentimientos de victoria que embargaba a los gryfindors.

Los marcadores de Gryffindor seguían subiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa gracias a la colaboración de James, quien hacía unos pases increíbles y marcaba cuando la ocasión lo permitía y, cuando no, también. El chico se estaba luciendo más que nunca en todos sus partidos. En las gradas lo comentaban, alucinados, pues si bien James nunca había sido un mal jugador, en comparación con el James que estaban viendo ahora, el otro no era más que un aprendiz.

-Es como si tratara de impresionar a alguien- comentó una chica desde las gradas mientras seguía animando al cazador.

Lily, que casualmente estaba sólo unos metros más abajo escuchó el comentario y miró con una sonrisa estúpida como el merodeador volvía a marcar otro tanto. Las gradas también sabían reconocer el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo el guardián de Gryffindor, quien estaba parando tantos complicadísimos. Lily había visto la quaffle más de una vez casi pasando por el aro, pero el rubio, ágil paraba casi todos los lanzamientos. Si no hubiera sido por él, el marcador no tendría tanta diferencia como hasta ahora: 60-150.

El buscador de Gryffindor, aunque era novato, se envolvía bastante bien por el campo buscando la snitch. De repente, como el destello de una estrella fugaz, la snitch se dio a conocer en el campo. El buscador de Gryffindor la vio claramente y salió disparado como el rayo hacia ella, Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo mientras le seguía, no podía creer que el novato la hubiera visto antes que él. James miró el panorama un poco asustado, acababa de meter un tanto y les sacaban cien puntos de ventaja, pero si Malfoy cogía la snitch todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano, pues en ese caso les ganarían por unos otros cincuenta. Y no era que James no confiase en su buscador, pero había entrado en el equipo ese mismo año debido a que el anterior ya se había graduado. Y James no se lo podía permitir. Pero necesitaba seis tantos, para conseguir sesenta puntos, antes de que atrapasen esa pequeña bola dorada. De esa manera se asegurarse la victoria, incluso si fuese su enemigo quien la cogiese.

Con rapidez interceptó el pase que hicieron los Slytherins y se hizo con el balón rojizo. Esquivándolos y haciéndose paso entre los huecos lanzó hacia el aro izquierdo, demasiado rápido para que su guardián lograse detenerlo. Perfecto, ahora solo quedaban cinco veces que marcar.

- Malfoy avanza por delante de nuestro buscador de Gryffindor, haciendo notar lo que vale una escoba de última generación - la voz del comentarista hizo que a James se le tensasen los músculos.

Pero antes de que se diese cuenta, la fabulosa Anne había recuperado la quaffle para su equipo, gracias a la colaboración de una bludger lanzada por Alice. James sonrió cuando vio como la bola se adentraba por el aro de nuevo en apenas tres minutos. El guardián estaba perdiendo los nervios y un poco falto de autoestima, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.  
Los Slytherin trataron de marcar una vez más, pero Jack, quien definitivamente también estaba tratando de impresionar a alguien del público y tenía la confianza que le faltaba al guardián contrario, paró exitosamente la quaffle.

Los golpeadores Gryffindor, y Alice en especial, trataban de golpear la bludger tanto como podían para evitar los tiros malintencionados de las serpientes. Sin embargo, cuando otro cazador gryffindor marcó otro tanto consiguiendo que James saltase de júbilo haciendo que solo faltasen tres tiros acertados, un golpeador lanzó una bludger directamente hacia el merodeador.

Desde las gradas se veía a la legua que el tiro iba hacia el jugador del momento, y a Lily Evans se le paró la respiración por un instante. Notaba su corazón bombeando rápidamente y no pudo evitar gritar su nombre asustada cuando la bola le dio en el hombro izquierdo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. No se oía nada, casi se podía escuchar como todos aguantaban la respiración sobrecogidos mientras veían como James intentaba no caerse de la escoba. Con el hombro en una posición bastante rara y dolorosa, James consiguió aferrarse a la escoba con la mano derecha y, para sorpresa de todos, volver a su posición del partido.

-¡James Potter baja ahora mismo de ahí o subiré yo a bajarte!- gritó Remus furioso viendo como su amigo intentaba seguir jugando pese a que casi no podía moverse.

-¡Ese es mi cornamenta!-gritó feliz Sirius mientras veía como, tras hacer caso al grito de Remus, James bajó unos minutos para que le curasen el hombro y volvió al partido como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- El buscador de Gryffindor se adapta a los movimientos de la snitch, el chico nos demuestra que hasta la escoba menos moderna puede hacer un buen trabajo si el que la monta es un buen jugador. ¡Por Merlín señores! Eso ha sido un movimiento complicado - exclamó el comentarista al ver como el buscador había pasado rozando uno de los postes de la portería de los leones

-Por Merlín, cierra ya esa maldita mano y cógela ya, ¡joder!-gritó James al borde de la histeria. Y, como si de una orden del capitán se tratase, el buscador, aferrándose a la escoba, se acercó más al a snitch.

-¡Y GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO!-los gritos y la alegría llenó el vacío que había dejado el accidente de James. Sirius preso de la emoción abrazó a Remus entre gritos y bajó corriendo a ver a su amigo. Lily, entre saltos, dejándose llevar por la emoción también bajo corriendo por las gradas para felicitarle. James bajó de la escoba con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a Malfoy que estaba gritándole furioso al resto del equipo por no haber hecho algo que impidiera que el buscador cogiera la snitch

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero Malfoy? Eres una nenaza, ni siquiera has podido coger una simple snitch- se burló entre carcajadas. Malfoy, cegado por el odio intentó pegarle un puñetazo pero el chico de gafas lo esquivó ágilmente. Chasqueó divertido ante la escena- hay que ver qué mal perder tienes ¿eh?

-Me las pagarás Potter- le amenazó furioso- mi venganza hará que tu estúpida sonrisa prepotente se borre- le dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja, que en esos momentos venía hacia ellos. Mirada que James no fue capaz de ver pues estaba demasiado ocupado observando como la chica con una gran sonrisa venía hacia él.

El último en bajar fue Jack pues había estado demasiado ocupado buscándola entre las gradas como para darse cuenta de que tenía que bajar. Suspiró apenado tras el segundo intento de buscarla. "Se ha ido" pensó y un sentimiento de tristeza le inundó, le habría encantado celebrarlo con ella, haber cogido su pequeña cintura y levantarla de un salto, haber besado esos labios que tanto le volvían loco desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Pero se había ido, después de todo… ¿qué esperaba? Solo eran amigos, nada más. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus sentimientos que no vio como una chica con un largo y lacio pelo color caoba iba hacia él.

-Jack…- murmuró intentando contener la sonrisa, el chico se volvió sorprendido de encontrarla allí, mirándole emocionada, con esos ojos chocolate brillando, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco. El chico la miró durante unos segundos y decidido acortó el espacio que había entre ellos. La cogió suavemente de la barbilla haciendo que ésta le mirase y, perdido entre esos ojos tan dulces como el propio chocolate derretido, le besó.

James miró a los dos jóvenes besándose como si no hubiera mañana, celebrando no solo la victoria del partido. Observó disimuladamente a Lily, que en estos momentos hablaba con Sirius y Remus sobre la fiesta que iban a celebrar esta noche. ¿Por qué no podía él hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no podía besarla y celebrar con ella la victoria? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

-¿Para qué queréis tanto Whisky?- comentaba impresionada mientras Petter le contaba todo lo que tenían preparado

-Te creía más inteligente pelirroja- comentó burlón Sirius- aunque claro, siendo una prefecta poco debes saber tú de estas cosas- la chica le miró indignada y, haciendo gala del orgullo Gryffindor, comentó:

-Te apuesto a que ser beber más y mejor que tu Sirius Black- el chico le miró seriamente para luego estallar en carcajadas, apretó la mano que le tendía y le respondió lo que la chica estaba deseando oír

-Trato hecho.

James observó la escena divertido, esta noche prometía, y mucho.

* * *

**Autora:** ¿os gustó?¿Lo odiáis? ¿Queréis matarme? ¿Felicitarme? No dudéis en dejarme un RR! Aparte de esto, tengo que agradecer a **Patita Lupin 73**, ya que sin ella, este capítulo no habría sido el mismo. Eres genial.

Lo siento a las chicas que me dejaron un RR y no apareció Sirius en su puerta, tiene explicación (Estaba demasiado ocupado el pobre)

PD: Haz clik en "Review this story" si quieres que **Sirius **aparezca para recogerte a tu casa en moto para llevarte a la playa ( donde podréis observar su perfecto cuerpo y lo incleíblemente sexy que está mojado y con su pícara sonrisa).

Muchos besitos

Siriusila9


	3. Solamente ella

**Nota autora: **lo sé, lo sé, he tardado mucho más de lo que imaginaba y lo siento, pero no me gustaba lo que tenía y, al final, tuve que cambiarlo todo. Si alguien lo sigue leyendo, espero que lo disfrute y que le guste, aunque es bastante más corto que los anteriores creo que es importante este capítulo.

Lo siento por no haber respondido a los RR, prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo los contestaré todos. Los que no tienen cuenta los responderé en este capítulo.

Como sabéis, nada de esto es mío, ojalá lo fuera, porque habría cambiado muchas cosas ( como, por ejemplo, me habría quedado con Sirius para mi solita, habría echo que pasara algo entre Draco y Hermione y un largo etcétera. Nada más, espero que lo disfruten.

...

-¡Traga, traga, traga, traga, traga!- un coro gritaba sin parar mientras rodeaban a dos personas sentadas en el suelo. Lily, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el sofoco y el calor del ambiente miraba burlona como Sirius intentaba acabarse la cuarta botella de Whisky de fuego. El moreno se echó hacia atrás y, tras dar el último trago a la botella, la dejó sobre el suelo mientras se secaba la boca con la mano.

-Te toca pelirroja- Lily entre carcajadas al ver el estado del chico cogió la siguiente botella y empezó a bebérsela- joder Evans, no te veía de esas ¿eh?- comentó impresionado cuando la chica la terminó.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas Black. Puedo ser prefecta y, al ser mi deber, tengo que hacer que las leyes se cumplan, pero sé cuando tengo que dejar de serlo y divertirme- intentó levantarse pero una sensación de mareo le recorrió y no pudo evitar el caerse de bruces contra el suelo ante las carcajadas de los allí presentes. Una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando le arrebató la siguiente botella a Sirius y se la terminó de un trago.

-Bueno, ya está bien, se acabó el espectáculo- gritó Remus ignorando los reproches de los demás. Miró a Lily, que en ese momento estaba riéndose en el suelo por algo que nadie entendía, al juzgar por la mirada extraña que le dedicó Sirius- ¿y James?

-Con la rubia esa de bote sin celebro- respondió Lily seca mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Remus le miró impresionado por su reacción y siguió la mirada de la chica. En efecto, James parecía estar pasándoselo genial, rodeado de chicas dispuestas a ser una más en su lista de conquistas. Lily bufó molesta y miró a Sirius, que en esos momentos (y a escondidas de Remus) seguía bebiendo una nueva botella.

-¿Por qué no estás bailando con tus fans, Black?-preguntó curiosa mientras veía como Remus se iba para hablar animadamente con su mejor amiga, Alice.

-Bah, ya bailé con ellas antes-comentó despreocupado mientras le miraba sonriente- lo que pasa es que, al ser un alma libre, tengo que dividirme para tantas mujeres que acabo agotado y ahora necesito descansar para más tarde rendir más, no sé si me entiendes- le guiñó el ojo descaradamente haciendo que la chica se riera- ¿y tú?- le pasó la siguiente botella mientras le preguntaba con curiosidad. La chica, tras dar un trago y pensárselo durante unos minutos respondió:

-También soy un alma libre.

El moreno estalló en carcajadas incrédulo y, tambaleándose se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de la pelirroja:

-¿Tú? ¿Un alma libre?- la chica le miró furiosa- no te enfades pelirroja, pero no pareces de esas ¿eh?- Lily, como si le estuviese retando se levantó para intentar demostrarle que sí era un alma libre pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que la cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas como para ni siquiera mantenerse en pie. Ante la mirada divertida del merodeador, volvió a sentarse y empezó a abanicarse con su mano derecha.

Todo a su alrededor pasaba demasiado deprisa, era como si fuera un simple espectador que miraba su vida pasar delante de sus ojos. Era una sensación extraña, pero le gustaba. Si, le gustaba la sensación de que se iba a comer el mundo, de que todos sus problemas eran más fáciles de lo que la chica pensaba, que podía hacer y decir lo que quisiera. Sentía que no tenía vergüenza, que la madura Lily Evans había dejado paso a la fachada de jovial y rebelde pelirroja que muy pocas personas conocían. Porque si, Lily Evans sabía lo que era una fiesta, sabía lo que era beber a cantidades exagerada y sabía la sensación de adrenalina que le recorría cuando hacía algo peligroso o prohibido. Otra cosa es que lo fuera publicando como hacían los Merodeadores.

A la mañana siguiente, si se lo contasen, seguramente se moriría de vergüenza, seguramente enterraría su cara entre sus manos y murmuraría cosas como "no me lo puedo creer" o "menuda locura". Y aunque en esos instantes la gente daría por sentado de que se arrepentía de la noche anterior, no lo hacía. Por eso, cuando James Potter se hartó de hablar con esa rubia superficial al que todos llamaban Sindy la poligonera, y buscó descaradamente a su pelirroja favorita, no le importó. Es más, se rió de lo lindo cuando vio la mandíbula desencajada de James junto con los aplausos de Sirius. Y es que ver a Lily Evans subida a una mesa bailando como si no hubiera mañana no tenía desperdicio.

Alucinado. Seguramente sería la palabra que mejor definiría el estado emocional del merodeador. Observaba, tal vez con demasiada intensidad, cada movimiento que la chica producía. Creía conocer todas las facetas de su pelirroja, pero estaba claro que siempre lograba sorprenderlo. Y eso le encantaba. Saber que siempre quedará algo por descubrir de ella, que siempre habrá alguna cosa nueva que lo cautivará hacía que James Potter se volviera loco. Loco por ella. Por su pelo, por su cuerpo, por su sonrisa, por su risa, por sus besos, caricias. Loco por todo lo que tuviera relación con ella: por intentar entenderla, por intentar impresionarla. Todo era una locura. Y la jodida locura le encantaba tanto como para arrastrarse, como para suplicar e incluso para rogar. Si, James Potter se dio cuenta en ese momento que había perdido la cabeza, la poca cordura que le quedaba. Todo por esa chica.

-Joder con la pelirroja, al final va a ser una de las nuestras – comentó pícaramente Sirius mientras observaba el vaivén de las caderas de la chica- está bastante buena ¿no crees Jamsie?- por toda respuesta, recibió una colleja del ya borracho James.

-Ni se te ocurra chucho- amenazó cogiéndole de la camisa casi desabrochada del merodeador- si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

Le miró fijamente con sus ojos grises intentando aparentar seriedad, pero no pudo.

-Oh vamos cornamenta, era una broma, sé que tú serás el hombre de su vida - comentó deshaciéndose de él mientras observaba la sonrisa que se le iba formando a su amigo- yo tan solo seré el amante que la saciará cuando no tenga suficiente contigo- la siguiente colleja si pudo esquivarla, seguramente porque ambos estaban demasiado borrachos como para tomarse algo así en serio.

La fiesta estaba resultando ser un verdadero desfase. Había de todo, desde gente tirada en el suelo posiblemente cerca del coma etílico hasta varias parejas nada prudentes besándose como si no hubiese mañana. Botellas vacías, sillones rotos, la lámpara del techo en el suelo, gente encima de la mesa bailando, riendo, la música a todo volumen, alcohol, alcohol y más alcohol. Una buena fiesta, legendaria. Como todas las que organizaban los Merodeadores, de eso no cabía duda. Sonrió divertido cuando vio como Sirius se acercaba, como depredador a su presa, sonriente a una chica rubia y le susurraba algo al oído. Alzó la ceja cuando vio como la chica, indignada, le daba una bofetada. Eso no ocurría todos los días.

-Esa tía está loca -comentó Sirius cuando se acercó a él mientras se tocaba la mejilla dolorido- me ha rechazado.

-Tiene novia canuto, ¿qué esperabas?- le pregunto irónico aún sabiendo su respuesta.

-Un trío, es algo bastante obvio ¿no?- se carcajeó divertido mientras se encogía de hombros y se iba hacia un grupo de chicas de sexto curso. Así era Sirius, si no conseguía una no había problema, se buscaba a otra. No era de los que se complicaba la vida, para ser más claro Sirius era de los que pensaba que todo tenía una solución fácil, lo que hacía que se llevase tantos castigos, alguna que otra bofetada y muchas, muchas chicas detrás suya babeando. Porque si, Sirius Black era de los jodidamente irresistibles.

-Veo que Black ha vuelto a la acción- no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber quién era. Pero lo hizo, porque le encantaba mirarla.

El chico asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Buena fiesta eh?- preguntó sonriente mientras se acercaba más a ella la cual, como siempre, iba preciosa. La chica observó la fiesta y respondió:

-La verdad es que no está nada mal.

-¿Nada mal? ¡Esta de puta madre Lily!- chasqueó la lengua disgustado- Que poco entiendes de estas cosas- la chica le miró haciéndose la ofendida, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez por el gesto de enfado fingido de James, por la conversación, o por la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba encima, quien sabe.

-Bah, podría estar mejor, y lo sabes.

-Verdad, estaría mucho mejor si nos besáramos ¿no crees?- comentó pícaramente mientras se acercaba más a ella y le cogía de la cintura.

-Creo que estaría mucho mejor si te pegase un rodillazo ¿no crees?-le espetó con fingida inocencia.

-Si primero hay un beso, si. Si no, no- comentó divertido al ver su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa manera Potter? Me pones nerviosa- comentó claramente incómoda ante la situación mientras se alejaba de él intentando no perder el equilibrio.

El chico se revolvió el pelo y, junto con una media sonrisa categorizada por las demás como irresistible comentó:

-Vaya, en mis tiempos se decía me pones cachonda, pero veo que con el tiempo la cosa cambia ¿eh?

-Veo que tu enorme ego aumenta por segundos Potter, ¿debería asustarme y llevarte a la enfermería? Así a lo mejor conseguiría evitar una catástrofe de morir todos asfixiados por tu culpa.

-Cariño, si buscabas una excusa para irnos los dos solos de la fiesta, solo tenías que decírmelo y no montar esta excusa tan mala. Y si no era eso- prosiguió ignorando la mueca de indignación de la chica- y era por lo de morir asfixiada, tranquila, sé primeros auxilios- le guiñó el ojo, descarado, mientras se reía a carcajadas.

No podía evitarlo, le encantaba hacerla enfadar. Le encantaba que frunciera el ceño, que resoplara o que apretara los puños como signo de estar bastante cabreada. Le encantaba que siempre tuviera una respuesta para todo, que no fuera de las que se dejaba llevar por la situación, que fuera de cabeza fría y no sucumbiera a sus encantos rápidamente. Si, le encantaba que pasara de él. Era, incluso, un poco masoquista, pero tenía sus límites y sabía que no podía estar toda la vida así: el picándola y ella pasando de él. Porque llegaría un momento en que perdería la gracia, que se cansaría de arrastrar su orgullo. Pero de momento, disfrutaba al máximo de la situación.

-Potter, entiendo que estés un poco desesperado sexualmente hablando, pero contrólate – le sonrió irónica y alejándose más aún de él- pero los demás no tenemos la culpa de tu pequeño problema.

-Claro que tiene un problema pelirroja. El pobre está harto de las duchas heladas y de jugar al solitario- le comentó Sirius mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Pero tú no estabas intentando follarte a una?- le preguntó picado James mientras fulminaba a un sonriente Remus- y lo mismo digo de ti.

-Ya, pero esto me pareció más interesante, cada vez vuestras peleas tienen más tensión sexual no resuelta ¿verdad Petter?- el aludido asintió mientras se acomodaba en un sillón cerca de ellos. Lily posó su mirada con cada merodeador y suspiró.

-Hombres- murmuró mientras se alejaba de ellos rumbo otra vez hacia la improvisada pista de baile que se había creado en el centro de la sala común.

-Está loca por mí- comentó James sonriente. Remus suspiró claramente cansado de esa frase sin sentido mientras que Sirius le palmeó la espalda diciéndole sonriente:

-Lo sé, Cornamenta, lo sé…- aunque su tono de voz decía totalmente lo contrario.

Pasaban ya las 4 de la madrugada y la fiesta iba decayendo poco a poco: gente borracha tirada por los suelos, algunos durmiendo y otros simplemente hablando, botellas rotas esparcidas por toda la Sala Común que eran una trampa mortal para los que intentaban no caerse al suelo, Remus haciendo un intento de striptease un poco imposible pues su club de fans intentaba por todos los medios subirse a la mesa en la que el chico se encontraba, como perras en celo, para quitarle el resto de la ropa con los dientes; Sirius sin camiseta se dedicaba a explorar la garganta de una morena de Ravenclaw mientras que James, con una corbata en la cabeza bailaba con Lily lo que los demás catalogaban como demasiado pegados. Petter, en cambio, hacía ya casi una hora que se había ido dando tumbos de la mano de una rubia a una de las habitaciones de los chicos.

James no cabía en sí de gozo al sentirse tan próximo de Lily, su Lily. Tenía que contar mentalmente a diez cada varios minutos para controlarse y no seguir bajando la mano hasta su perfecto culo, tenía que respirar hondamente para controlar los impulsos de besarla allí mismo y hacerla suya, pero sabía que no estaría bien. No cuando ella estaba que se caía y no sabía decir dos frases seguidas con concordancia, y él tampoco es que estuviera genial. No, quería que si se besaban ella lo recordara, que no pudiera echarle la culpa al alcohol. Pero era jodidamente difícil aguantar ese impulso que lo estaba volviendo loco, pero tampoco quería alejarse de ella. Por eso cuando sintió que ella se alejaba un poco de él para mirarlo fijamente contuvo la respiración. Esperó pacientemente pues la chica tenía la expresión de querer decir algo, pero no habló. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, le sonrió y siguió bailando con él, abrazados. Y fue ahí, abrazado a ella escuchando su tranquila respiración bajo su pecho, cuando se dio cuenta de que había valido la pena arrastrarse, pasarlo mal por ella, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que, tal vez no le importaría esperar un tiempo más si, al final, podía llegar a sentir lo que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo. Se dio cuenta de que ella, y solamente ella, podía llegar a hacerle feliz.

...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrible/jubílate/tírate por un puente? ¿Me encantó/sigue así/aceptable? ¡ Dejen RR ! Está probado que hace más felices a las personas, que adelgazan y que aparecen Sirius Black versionados en tu vida (lo digo por experiencia, puede que no sean como el original, que solo lo tengo yo, pero mini versiones de éste si)

Muchos besitos

Siriusila9


	4. Venganza

**Nota autora:** lo sé lo sé y lo siento, llevo meses sin escribir, mi inspiración se fue y no volvía... el verano, la playa, las fiestas... hace que se me olvide el pequeño mundo que hay aqui en FF y lo siento. Prometo subir** el próximo y último capítulo** a finales de esta semana o como muy tarde, el lunes que viene. Me estoy comiendo mucho la cabeza con eso de que es el final y tiene que ser memorable.

**Diclaimer:** nada de esto es mio, todo pertenece a la fabulosa y rica J.K

Siento no haber respondido a los RR que me habéis mandado estos meses, prometo responderlos cuando tenga tiempo (es decir, hoy seguramente) muchas gracias a todos/as y este pequeñísimo capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han estado leyendo desde que empecé esta historia. Muchas gracias.

oooooo

James Potter no era un chico agresivo, había tenido sus peleas (y las seguía teniendo) con muchos alumnos (sobre todo slytherins) rompiendo narices, mandíbulas, labios… pero nunca había sido agresivo… hasta ese día.

Tal vez fue el ver a Lily llorando contra la pared, o la mirada que Malfoy le dirigió. Puede que fuera al fijarse como el slythering la tenía sujeta con ambas manos, impidiendo su movilidad, o tal vez al ver la ropa rasgada de la pelirroja. Seguramente fue cuando escuchó sus sollozos, sus suplicas, cuando vio como forcejeaba intentando quitárselo de encima. O cuando ella le miró pidiéndole ayuda, con esos ojos verdes esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas. Tal vez fuera todo en conjunto lo que le hizo que se abalanzara contra el rubio, furioso.

No sabe cuántas veces le pegó, pero para su gusto fueron pocas, porque no podía evitar recordar lo que hace unos segundos había visto mientras le rompía el labio, luego la nariz, la ceja… Podía escuchar a Lily pidiéndole que parase pero su voz le sonaba demasiado lejana, incluso llegó a sentir que le cogía del brazo intentando separarlo… Pero no le hizo caso, pues era recordar la mirada sucia y de superioridad con que Malfoy le había mirado para que de nuevo, el odio y el rencor se apoderaran de él.

Solo se apartó cuando vio su rostro, el de ella, con los ojos rojos e hinchados diciéndole con la voz rota que le dejase, que no valía la pena, que ya tenía suficiente… y fue cuando se fijó en la cara del chico: estaba llena de moratones, con el labio, la ceja, la nariz y el pómulo partido, con la sangre cubriendo su asqueroso rostro. Le miró con repugnancia y entre jadeos se levantó. Malfoy, semiinconsciente seguía tirado en el suelo cuando ella le abrazó sollozando.

Puede que estuvieran horas, minutos, tal vez sólo fueran segundos, pero nada de eso importaba ahora mismo. James sólo podía maldecir el no haberla protegido, el no haberse dado cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba rara últimamente, que los acosos que había recibido por parte del slytherin llevaban una semana(aunque ninguno había sobrepasado el límite….excepto esta vez). El rencor y la furia se agolpaban en su pecho, indomables por cada palabra que la chica le decía, explicándole entre sollozos lo que había pasado esa semana. El sentimiento de culpa dejó paso al de tristeza al contemplarla... Lily, su Lily, la chica con carácter indomable, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier persona sin miedo alguno, estaba ahora indefensa, sentada en el suelo mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, débil sin ni siquiera poder aguantar la mirada del merodeador. Sintió como algo oprimía su pecho al ver tal escena, no sabía que decirle para calmarla, aunque intuía que ninguna palabra sería lo suficiente para que la chica parase, por lo que, al final la atrajo sobre su pecho y esperó pacientemente hasta que ella levantó su mirada.

-Gracias yo…-pero no pudo oír más ya que su voz se le quebró en esos momentos. James negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no hacía falta sus agradecimientos y le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa traviesa como las que solía tener después de hacer o pensar una trastada, tampoco era una sonrisa sexy o "made in Merodeadores", no… era una sonrisa, una de _verdad_ de esas que muy pocas personas habían llegado a ver y en ellas se incluía Lily Evans. Le besó en el pelo y suspiró, pensando en lo fácil que sería todo si ella le quisiera, lo fácil que sería todo si su amor por ella fuera correspondido…

Sus pensamientos, dando un giro inesperado, se agolparon en su mente ¿qué haría si ella nunca le correspondiera?, ¿cómo podría hacerle ver que ella lo era todo para él? Por Merlín, la chica lo volvía loco…

-Si supieras lo que siento por ti…- murmuró esperando, tal vez con demasiada esperanza e ilusión, una respuesta de la pelirroja, pero dicha respuesta nunca llegó tal y como le hizo notar al oír la tranquila respiración de la chica. Se había quedado dormida.

Su rostro, aún enrojecido por el llanto mostraba paz y calidez, era hermosa. Era muy tarde, sabía que debería moverse y volver a la sala común, que debería despertarla y dejar allí tirado a Malfoy, que deberían llegar a sus habitaciones y acostarse, porque, aunque mañana era domingo, debían dormir algo, aunque fueran unas horas. Pero no hizo nada, era tan placentero sentirla entre sus brazos, abrazándola como si fuera suya, sentir su pausada respiración en su pecho, acariciar su pelo… no, se quedaría ahí el tiempo que hiciera falta. Pero unos pasos acelerados hicieron que, en un movimiento inesperado, Lily se despertará dando un sobresalto.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuró somnolienta, restregándose los ojos de una manera adorable, según le pareció al merodeador.

-Hay alguien en los pasillos… rápido, ven aquí-dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad que tanto usaba cuando quería hacer sus escapadas por Hogsmeade o por los pasillos del colegio, para taparlos mientras aguantaban la respiración.

-¡Por Merlín! Es el señor Malfoy, rápido hay que llevarlo a la enfermería-la voz de resonó en los pasillos alarmada al ver al muchacho tirado en el suelo ensangrentado.

Cuando los pasos se alejaron, Lily se permitió el respirar tranquila y con una mirada agradecida se dirigió hacía James para decirle algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta cuando le vio observándole, preocupado y con un sentimiento en sus ojos castaños que la chica no supo identificar.

-Deberíamos volver- se encaminaron hacia la Sala Común cogiendo por pasillos que la chica nunca había estado. Asombrada observaba como el chico elegía uno u otro sin casi darse cuenta, "la costumbre" pensó mientras lo observaba de reojo.

Cuando llegaron y entraron un silencio se acomodó entre ellos dejándolos en una situación incómoda sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué decir, una situación extraña.

-Bueno… mejor que vayas a dormir, aunque sea un rato ¿vale? Buenas noches Lily- se despidió dándole un beso suave en la mejilla y empezó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que le llamaba.

-Yo… no quiero estar sola-murmuró ante la mirada interrogante del merodeador. El chico asintió y bajó los escalones que había subido hace unos instantes, se sentó en el sofá tirando de ella hasta ponerla a su lado.

-Anda ven aquí-le abrazó cariñosamente y dejó que la chica posara su cabeza en su pecho- nunca estarás sola mientras me tengas aquí- sonrió mientras conjuraba una manta y se la echaba encima, protegiéndoles del frío tal y como una vez Lily había hecho con él- nunca dejaría que te pasase nada malo, porque yo…. Te quiero Lily- se tensó esperando su respuesta, pero por segunda vez en esa noche, la chica se había quedado dormida en el momento que se había acomodado junto a él, tantas emociones habían hecho que su cansancio habitual en esa semana hubiese aumentado considerablemente dejándola dormida en unos instantes.

ooooo

Corto pero importante.

**Aclaraciones: **sé que un Malfoy no se dedicaría a acosar a una sangre sucia porque quisiera, pero resulta que es Lily, la chica de James, la que como en el primer capítulo vimos le rompió una vez la nariz. Se dedicaba a amenazarla, asustarla a ser el cabrón e hijo de puta que es Malfoy, básicamente.

**Recomendaciones:** os recomiendo un fic que leí ayer que la verdad es que me hizo mucha gracia! se llama **Dear fanfiction writers,** es muy bueno! :)

Nada más muchos besos a todos

**Siriusila9**

PD: esta probado que si dejas **RR** encuentras a un Sirius Black de la vida en tu barrio.


	5. No todo es lo que parece

**Nota autora:** dije que no tardaría en publicarlo... y lo siento. Porque sí. He tardado meses... pero la inspiración no venía. Sabía que, de un modo u otro, tenía que acabar la historia... pero anda me convencía. Escribí como cuatro finales diferentes y seguía pensando que faltaba algo, no sabía el qué pero _algo_ fallaba. Hasta que hace pocos días se me ocurrió de casualidad mientras estaba en clase (que es donde más cosas se me ocurren) y aquí está!

**Es el último capítulo.** El gran final. El que, al menos yo, he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.

Muchas **gracias** a todos los que me habéis estado siguiendo, gracias por los rr, por los privados... gracias por darle a "añadir esta historia a favoritos" o a darle a que os saliera cuando yo publicara algo más. Gracias a quien leyó y, aún así no me dejo RR, gracias a quien se interesó al leerla... aunque luego no lo acabase porque le aburría o no era lo que buscaba. El mero hecho de haber entrado es para mi un honor.

Sobre los reviews prometo responderlos, darle las gracias a cada persona que se interesó por la historia. Muchas gracias en serio de todo corazón.

Como sabéis esto no me pertenece, yo solo pongo imaginación a algo que ya está escrito (aunque le de mi toque a los personajes, se crearon por la fabulosa JK)

Ya no me enrollo más... aquí esta el gran final

...

Si de algo estaba seguro James era que algo extraño le pasaba a la chica. Le esquivaba, cuando le miraba apartaba la vista, cuando intentaba hablarle se inventaba una excusa y se iba. Estaba harto de repasar una y otra vez los días anteriores, los gestos, las conversaciones buscando un por qué a su comportamiento. La paciencia que solía tener se había agotado hacía mucho tiempo, y la inseguridad que poco a poco iba aumentando en su ser le estaba atormentando. ¿Habría escuchado ese día que le quería? ¿Era por eso? Por Merlín, cualquiera habría sido capaz de deducir sus sentimientos por ella, eran bastante evidentes… y Lily no era tonta.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

La chica, que en esos momentos estaba leyendo en el jardín esquivó su mirada.

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando Lily, no me mientas.

-No seas paranoico, no me pasa nada, déjame en paz- le respondió cortante mientras recogía su libro y se levantaba.

-Mira hoy no tengo paciencia para aguantar tus tonterías de niña pequeña- le agarró por el brazo furioso. Estaba harto: de quererla, de que jugase con sus sentimientos, que le ignorase y no le diera una explicación de cambiar de la noche a la mañana , de que le tratase como si fuera cualquier persona ajena a ella. Estaba harto de no ser alguien especial en su vida, de no ser _esa_ persona tan especial para ella. Había tenido mucha paciencia, había intentando que fueran incluso mejores amigos, pero ya no podía más, era demasiado doloroso.

-Nadie te está obligando a aguantarme-le respondió fríamente mientras se deshacía de su brazo y empezaba a caminar.

-Eres insoportable- comentó furioso mientras le perseguía.

-Qué curioso que seas justamente tu quien me lo dice ¿no?- respondió tajante sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-¿Y tú eres quien me recriminaba que madurase?- se rió son sorna mientras veía como la chica apretaba los puños, furiosa.

-No seas hipócrita Potter, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente quién es el inmaduro aquí.

-¿A si? Pues yo ya no estaría tan seguro, no soy yo quien huye de los problemas en vez de afrontarlos.

-Eso no se llama inmadurez imbécil, se llama no tener ganas de soportarte.

-Las cosas no se solucionan cuando tú quieras Evans.

-Si fuera por mí, nunca las solucionaríamos Potter.

-Mentir se te da fatal, no sé si te has dado cuenta- le recriminó cortándole el paso de su huída.

-En cambio a ti ser egocéntrico se te da de maravilla.

-Tengo derecho a creérmelo y lo sabes… o ¿acaso miento?-le preguntó mordaz.

Lily bufó molesta y le miró asqueada

-Apártate de mí, tu enorme ego me asfixia.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Pensaba que con mi cara de asco servía Potter, pero veo que tú no pillas las indirectas.

-Si no las pillaras no insistiría tanto en que salieras conmigo Lily-pronunció su nombre con burla, mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia. La chica gruñó molesta y le miró con odio.

-¿Has terminado ya el numerito? Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-No, resulta que yo no tengo nada que hacer, y hasta que no me digas qué te pasa no pienso dejarte en paz.

-Pues yo sí. ¿Por qué no vas a contarle tus problemas de personalidad a otra que le importe? Scharoski estaría encantada de escucharte - al escucharlo, el chico se tensó y le miró más enfadado que antes.

-¿Anne? ¿De qué estás hablando?- no entendía nada, le miró buscando una respuesta en su mosqueado rostro, y la encontró- ¿estás celosa? – su risa amarga resonó con fuerza en su cabeza mientras veía como Lily apretaba los puños- No puedes estar celosa, y menos tú, no puedes hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó demasiado enfadada por lo que le había dicho como para intentar negar lo evidente- yo puedo ponerme celosa cuando quiera, y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo.

El chico acortó la distancia que había entre ellos hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro lleno de pecas.

-Tú no tienes derecho a estar celosa, porque eres la primera que es cariñosa con todo el mundo, que sonríe a cualquier chico, que sale con ellos en citas, que besa a los demás. No, tú no tienes derecho a ponerte celosa porque esté intentando olvidarte.

La chica abrió sus ojos presa de la sorpresa mientras James le miraba casi sin pestañear.

-Estoy harto. ¿Sabes? Te soltaría un discurso enorme de lo mucho que te quiero y de lo importante que eres para mí. Pero no me escucharías, porque tú no escuchas a nadie que no seas tú misma. Solo escuchas lo que quieres escuchar. Podría decirte mil y una razones por las que sería capaz de hacerte feliz, pero tenerte tan cerca hace que pierda la poca cordura que me queda y aumenten mis ganas de besarte, de hacerte mía. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? No me darías ninguna oportunidad. Me tachas de hipócrita insensible, pero tú no eres menos. Te demostraría que eres la única persona que me haría feliz, pero nuevamente, inventarías una excusa o buscaría un hecho para hacerme ver que no soy capaz de quererte y que todo lo que siento por ti es falso. Te diría mil y una veces que te quiero, y aún así, tú no escucharías nada. Dejaría todo con tal de una oportunidad, con tal de sentir que tú me quieres, pero para ti no valdría, porque eres tan cabezota que negarías una y otra vez lo que para los demás es bastante obvio- estaba enfadado, de eso no había duda, pero el sentimiento de alivio que le recorrió tras esa pequeña muestra de lo que sentía hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor. La miró a los ojos mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y Lily pudo ver a un James que hasta entonces le era desconocido: maduro, desafiante, decidido, retándola con la mirada a que se atreviese a decir lo contrario. Jodidamente sexy.

Y lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperaba nadie, ni siquiera la propia Lily. Agarró con fuerza su corbata y le atrajo hacia ella y, cuando estaban a milímetros y podía sentir su cálida respiración en la nariz dijo esas palabras que tanto había querido decir desde hacía tiempo, esas palabras con las que James había soñado cada día.

-Te quiero James Potter.

Y ocurrió, el momento tan esperado por ambos, se besaron con un ansía desgarradora, presos de la pasión que ambos llevaban sintiendo demasiado tiempo. Era como una batalla en la que ambos intentaban transmitir lo que sentían. Ansia, dulzura, pasión, anhelo.

No fue un beso normal de estos que se darían tantas veces a partir de ese día, era especial, el primero, el tan querido. El beso que marcaría el principio de la historia, su historia.

Si alguien preguntase quién había besado a quién nunca lo sabrían, puede que fuera él, o puede que fuera ella quien diera el paso definitivo, quien sabe. Lo importante, como dirían ellos sonriendo era que, después de tanto tiempo estaban juntos, por fin.

...

No creo que haya mucho qué decir. A mi me gustó mucho este final... y me gustaría como último favor que me dieseis vuestra opinión.

Me ha dado mucha pena terminarla, porque sinceramente, es **el mejor fic **que he escrito en lo que llevo en FF (que es bastante tiempo).

Muchos besitos

**Siriusila9**


End file.
